Coraje, Esperanza, Amistad y Bondad
by Mrs. Prongsie
Summary: Daisuke pronuncia el nombre de Ken dormido, Takeru que cuidaba de él se queda sin palabras y sus sospechas de que estuviera engañándolo con el chico de la Bondad es más notorio. Se ha dejado vencer por la Obscuridad, no hay Esperanza en él... o tal v
1. Huída

Coraje, Esperanza, Amistad y Bondad

A Digimon 02 Fanfic

1. Huída

- ¿Daisuke?  
- Hm...  
- ¿...Daisuke? - se escuchó nuevamente el susurro como eco en la habitación.  
- ...

Una figura se acercó al borde de la cama, tenía cabello rubio y piel blanca, quien se hallaba acostado en cambio, tenía piel morena y una cabellera púrpura y se revolvía un poco entre las sábanas. El rubio aproximándose al rostro de aquel moreno, sonrió un poco al notar como su respiración se encontraba con ese muchacho, extendió un poco su mano para tocarlo.

- ¿Daisuke?  
- Ken...

Se quedó helado, retiró rápidamente la mano y la cerró en un puño lleno de cólera y tratándo de borrar las líneas que formaban ese nombre en su mente, contuvo su respiración haciéndose hacia atrás. Lo miró una vez más pero ahora con melancolía, y poniéndose de pie, tomó la chaqueta que se encontraba recargada sobre la misma silla en la que estaba, y salió lo más aprisa que pudo.

Afuera, con una fina lluvia, el jóven recibía aquella tormenta en su cuerpo, alzó la vista a un cielo lleno de nubes grisáceas y fue cuando un rayo atravesó esa visión, que se notaron aquellos ojos tan azules y llenos de tristeza.

Takeru Takaishi decidió que era momento de ir a hacer una visita a alguien más.

- ¡Un momento! Si es otro más de esos vendedores de enciclopedias Digimon, yo...   
- Hermano.  
- ¡¿Takeru?!

Yamato Ishida era el hermano mayor de Takeru, ambos habían sido separados por sus padres al divorciarce, y por lo tanto, cada uno conservaba un apellido distinto. Y ahí estaba ese rubio de cabello largo, tenía los mismos ojos azules que el menor, pero su mirada era distinta, y su piel palideció aún más cuando vió como su pequeño hermano estaba frente a él totalmente empapado y con una sombra en su rostro.   
Inmediatamente Yamato dejó pasar a Takeru, el cual sólo recorrió con la vista el departamento con pesadez, mientras que su hermano mayor corrió por un par de toallas, al verlo acercárse a él y comenzar a secar su cabeza, Takeru tomó la mano de aquél chico y lo miró.

- Gracias.  
- No importa cuanto crezcas, siempre te veré como mi pequeño hermano. - sonrió.  
- Lo sé. - intentó también dibujar una sonrisa.  
- No sé porqué tengo la ligera sospecha de saber lo que sucede.  
- Yo... ¿es acaso que soy tan obvio? - intentó hacer un comentario sarcástico.

Pero a diferencia de algún regaño por parte de Yamato, éste suspiró y acercó el rostro de su hermano cerca de su pecho y lo abrazó a manera de consolarlo, Takeru abrió los ojos sorprendido y en un instante se hallaba totalmente calmado, correspondió el abrazo mientras que una línea se dibujaba en sus ojos. Iba a llorar.

- Dime, ¿sabe bien?  
- Delicioso, como siempre.  
- Eso lo dices sólo para complacerme, pero en realidad, he estado practicando mucho últimamente. - guiñó Yamato al instante que sonreía a su hermano.  
- Tu cocoa ha sido mi favorita desde que eramos niños.  
- Y no te permitiré que tomes otra que no sea la que yo te prepare. - fingió mientras amenazaba con un cucharón.  
- Pero si le permites a Taichi-san que la pruebe, ¿no es así? - lanzó Takeru una mirada maliciosa mientras sorbía de la taza.  
- ¡OYE! ¡¿Qué cosas estás diciendo?! - el rubio de cabello largo se había puesto totalmente rojo ante ese comentario.  
- Lo sabía - comenzó a reír un poco y de pronto, nuevamente se veía sumergido en su tristeza al observarse en el reflejo de la cocoa caliente que se movía en ondas dentro de la taza.  
- Vámos, no te pongas así de nuevo.   
- Lo sé, pero... no puedo evitarlo. - apartó la vista de la cocoa para mirar a su hermano con tristeza.  
- Sé que es difícil, pero seguramente fue una equivocación. Tal vez escuchaste mal.  
- ¡YO NO ESCUCHÉ MAL!

Aquél grito resonó en la cocina, donde el fuego de la estufa y algunos guisos en cacerolas era lo que sólamente se podía óir.

- Lo siento... yo... no sé porqué me pongo así. No era mi intención gritarte de esa manera.  
- No tiene cuidado.   
- Estaba... estaba cerca de él, y escuché como mencionaba, el nombre... el nombre de Ken.  
- No me gustaría decír esto, pero, creo que era evidente, Takeru.  
- ¡Pero eso sucedió años atrás! No creí que... que todavía...  
- Eso fue apenas cuatro años. Si lo piensas bien, no es mucho tiempo. - dijo Yamato mientras se sentaba en una silla poniéndola alrevés y recargaba sus brazos y rostro en el respaldo.  
- Pensé que, sólamente había sido por lo del Digimundo en ese entonces.  
- Y tal vez si fue cierto, pero el tiempo es así, juega con nosotros.  
- ¿Porqué no ha jugado con Taichi-san y contigo, hermano? - Takeru sonó nuevamente colérico, apretaba los puños sobre la mesa mientras que su hermano lo veía con detenimiento.  
- ¿Y te has preguntado como ha jugado con ellos dos también? No soy nadie quién pueda decirte que sucedió o por qué pasó eso, pero al menos puedo recomendarte el que aclares todo.  
- Lo sé.  
- Pero ten en cuenta el momento indicado en que debas hacerlo, apenas está recuperándose.  
- Tal vez, sí fue mi culpa. - sollozó un poco Takeru.  
- Take...

Un timbre interrumpió de pronto la contestación de Yamato, éste lanzó una última mirada a su hermano y se levantó rumbo a la puerta. Takeru seguía sin quitar la vista melancólica a la taza de cocoa, sólo otra voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

- ¡Hey! Takeru-kun. - saludaba un chico de cabello castaño y bastante alegre, era Taichi - dime, ¿cómo se encuentra Daisuke? Ya se recuperó seguramente por tus cuidados. - guiñó mientras que Yamato le daba de codazos y terminó por aventarlo a un lado.  
- Taichi-san... él, se encuentra mejor. Gracias. - consideró Takeru contestar aquello a pesar del gran esfuerzo que le provocó el sonreír un poco.

Yamato se colocaba detrás de la silla de su hermano con afán de volver a consolarlo y Taichi estaba comprendiendo, o al menos eso parecía por la cara de sorpresa que estaba haciendo, se sintió algo apenado y trataba de cambiar de conversación.

- Quiero descansar un poco, no he dormido mucho.  
- Ya sabes que puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que quieras aquí.  
- Gracias. - dejó escapar una pequeña sonrisa sin dejar de notar que sus ojos reflejaban un gran cansancio y necesidad de cerrarlos.

Takeru se fue rumbo a la habitación contigua a la de su hermano, Yamato tenía menos de un año de vivir sólo por asuntos de la universidad y aquél departamento le servía muy bien de refugio a Takeru en ocasiones como ésta. Donde nadie podría saber que él estuviera ahí, solo, en una recámara sin luz y sin que nada lo distrajera. Cerró la puerta una vez llegado ahí.

- Veo que es serio el asunto esta vez.  
- No lo sé, llegó muy mal. Me costó trabajo el que me contara todo. Al parecer, Daisuke pronunció el nombre de Ken mientras que Takeru estaba cuidándolo.  
- Bromeas.  
- No, él claramente lo escuchó. Salió inmediatamente y vino directo hasta aquí. Desde entonces que está así.  
- Daisuke-kun debería de ver el daño que le hace a Takeru, es cierto que durante un tiempo parecía ser que él y Ken estaban más unidos, pero era por lo que ocurría en el Digimundo en esos días o al menos, eso creo.   
- Es precisamente lo que le dije, pero aún así, sigue sin creer en los sentimientos de Daisuke.  
- Desde un principio no parecía eso.  
- No, pero desde hace poco que a comenzado a sospechar.  
- Regresó muy pronto de París, sólo para verlo.  
- La misma noche que le hablé para avisarle sobre el accidente de Daisuke, tomó el primer avión para venír únicamente a cuidarlo.  
- ¿Dejando los negocios de tu familia?  
- Así es. Takeru-chan es uno de los herederos directos de mi abuelo en París, por lo que necesita ir de vez en cuando para verificar que todo marche bien en las empresas que tienen allá.  
- Es una suerte que a tí sólo te toque el papeleo.  
- ¿Suerte? - preguntó Yamato mientras levantaba una ceja y veía al rincón de la sala con una montaña de papeles.  
- ¿Desde hace cuánto que se había ido?  
- Aproximadamente, unas dos semanas.  
- Es verdad...   
- ¿No sabes cómo sigue Ken?  
- Él está bien, sólo fueron algunos rasguños y moretones, nada serio como con lo de Daisuke.  
- Par de irresponsables, les dejas un automóvil y terminan en accidente. ¿Qué lo habrá provocado?  
- Intenté preguntarle a Ken, pero evitaba contestarme.   
- Tarde o temprano nos lo dirán. Entonces, tal vez mi hermano pueda aclarar su mente mientras tanto. - suspiró el rubio mientras veía al pasillo en señal de estar pensando en lo que estaría sintiendo Takeru.  
- Por cierto, lindo delantal, Yamato. 

Yamato volteó consternado, y miró el delantal azul celeste que llevaba puesto, vió como se burlaba Taichi que desde una mesa recargado lo miraba pies a cabeza. Enfurecido, le retiró la taza que estaba a punto de darle con cocoa recién servida. En respuesta, Taichi comenzó a reclamarle.

Mientras tanto, dentro de la habitación al final del pasillo, Takeru estaba recostado mirando al techo, trataba de que no se le nublara la mente con tantas preguntas que se hacía, se tapó los ojos con el brazo y comenzó a tratar de recordar la primera vez en que Daisuke y él estuvieron en una feria, era apenas un año después del incidente de los Digimon en su propio mundo y estaban celebrándolo con los demás niños elegidos de esa época.

==  
- Dicen que es la rueda de la fortuna más grande de todo Japón, traje este folleto de mi último viaje a Kyoto donde lo comentan. - Miyako mostraba el papel a Iori y Hikari - ¡Vámos, no hay mucha gente, aprovechemos para subírnos a la mayor cantidad de juegos!  
- Miyako-chan tiene razón, ¡vámos! - animósamente contestó Hikari mientras tomaba de la mano a Miyako y corrían rumbo al primer juego que vieron. 

Iori trataba de alcanzarlas a la par de Ken que iban con su propio paso, un poco más atrás sonreía Takeru ante la escena mientras que Daisuke miraba algo desalentado y con gota de sudor.

- Yo quería subirme a la montaña rusa y ellos se van a esa rueda de la fortuna que no hace nada divertido.  
- Vámos Daisuke, puede que resulte divertido, después de todo es muy grande y eso es algo nuevo.  
- Sí, tal vez tengas razón. - dijo Daisuke un poco más animado después de haber echado un vistazo a la dimensión del juego y corrió para alcanzar a sus amigos, mientras como siempre, Takeru sólo caminaba alegre.

- Oh lo siento, sólo son para máximo cuatro personas por cabina. - comentó el operador de la rueda cuando Takeru y Daisuke estaban a punto de subir.  
- ¡Eso les pasa por no apurárse! - Miyako regañó a sus amigos mientras cerraba la portezuela de la cabina ante una Hikari, un Iori y un Ken sonriéndo nerviosamente por aquellos gritos.  
- ¡¿AH?! - Daisuke se quedó pasmado cuando comenzó a girar la rueda. - ¿Y ahora qué haremos?  
- Pueden subir a la siguiente que está vacía.  
- Usted dijo que era para cuatro personas, pero no hay nadie más. - comentó Takeru al girar la vista a su espalda para ver si había alguien.  
- Si, dije que máximo para cuatro personas, pero ustedes son dos y no habrá problema.  
- ¿Qué dices, Daisuke-kun? - miró a su compañero quién meditaba aquello al ver como ya estaban sus demás amigos en la anterior cabina, vió de reojo a Takeru.  
- No dejaré que por culpa de Miyako nos perdamos de este juego.   
- Tomaré eso por un sí - sonrió Takeru.

Enseguida, el operador abrió la puerta y entraron ambos amigos, Daisuke rápidamente se dirigió a la ventana y al oír como cerró la puerta, Takeru también se apresuró a sentarse cerca de la ventana. 

- ¡Nos movemos! - gritó entusiasmado Daisuke - Bueno, eso es lógico, ¿no? - se rascó la cabeza.   
- ¡Qué emoción! Miren la altura que estamos alcanzando. - comentó Miyako cuando observó desde la ventana cuando se movían.  
- Y todavía nos falta más por recorrer. - señaló Hikari.  
- Me pregunto si Daisuke-san y Takeru-san alcanzaron a subir. - dijo Iori.  
- Si no subieron, se lo tienen merecido, no se dieron prisa. - algo molesta, Miyako contestó.

Ken y Hikari quedaron en silencio ante ese comentario mirando de lado.

- Miyako tenía razón, es demasiado grande. - volvió a comentar Daisuke sin dejar de estar emocionado ante la ventana. - ¿Pasa algo malo, Takeru-kun?  
- ¿Cómo? - salió de sus pensamientos el rubio dando un respingo.  
- Desde que subímos nos has dicho nada, sólo yo he estado diciendo puras incoherencias... para tratar de que hables.  
- Daisuke...

El moreno se acomodó en su asiento, a tal forma que había quedado frente a su amigo y miró rápidamente al mismo, volvió la vista al suelo una vez que comprobó que no podía contener el verle.

- Gracias.

Takeru alzó la vista al escuchar aquella voz proveniente de Daisuke.

- ¿Ah?  
- Sí, quiero decírte gracias. - cruzó lo brazos - Durante la batalla que tuvimos, no pude agradecerte el que estuvieras ahí para ayudarme. - comentó algo nervioso Daisuke mientras que Takeru prestaba mayor atención a todo aquello.  
- No necesitas hacerlo, siempre hago lo necesario para ayudar a mis amigos. - sonrió el chico de ojos azules.  
- De todos los que estabamos ahí, tu siempre mantuviste la esperanza en mí, en que podía hacer lo necesario para salvar al Digimundo y nuestro mundo. Tal vez los demás no lo notaron, pero yo sí pude darme cuenta como estuviste firme, apoyándonos a cada uno de nosotros... a mí. - también sonrió Daisuke al alzar su mirada y ver a Takeru. - Por eso, gracias.  
- Siempre supe que serías un gran líder.  
- No seré tan bueno como Taichi-san...  
- Jamás se puede comparar a una gran persona con otra gran persona.  
- Takeru-kun...  
- ¿Recuerdas cuando nos peleamos? - rió Takeru.  
- Sí, ese día me demostraste lo que es la amistad.  
- Yo también me dí cuenta de lo importante que te volviste para todos.  
- Aunque también, me hizo pensar. - Daisuke pasó la palma de su mano en la ventana.  
- ¿Pensar?  
- Sí, bueno, si tú no hubieras estado ahí, estoy seguro que jamás hubiera podido hacerle frente a ese digimon, jamás hubiera encontrado ese digi-huevo con el símbolo de la amistad y V-mon no hubiera digievolucionado a esa fase. Estoy seguro que fue porque estuviste ahí, que me demostraste lo que es la amistad con un digimon, y, lo importante que es proteger a los demás.  
- No sé, qué decir - musitó Takeru con una sonrisita.  
- Pero, eso no fue lo único que me hizo pensar.

Daisuke quedó en silencio con una mirada fija en Takeru, el rubio no lo había visto tan serio últimamente y también se unió a aquella mirada, el moreno se acercó y cerró los ojos.

- Y es ahora, que te pido perdón.  
- ¿Porqué tendrías que...?

Daisuke calló a Takeru con un beso.  
El chico de ojos azules no sabía como reaccionar, ahí estaba recibiendo en los labios el beso de su amigo, jamás se hubiera imaginado que era lo que tenía que hacer, su corazón pareciera que había dejado de latir y sólo sentía la suave respiración de aquel muchacho sobre su rostro. Tras un momento así, Takeru sólo se limitó a cerrar los ojos.  
Cuando el beso acabó, Daisuke se separó un poco de el rubio, y agachaba la mirada mientras trataba de contener su respiración rápida debido a la emoción. 

- Soy un estúpido, yo... ahora no sé que pensarás... porque yo... bueno... no sé cómo y tal vez...  
- Entonces, permíteme.

Y así como si nada, Takeru tomó el rostro de Daisuke y comenzó a besarlo. Un poco sorprendido por la reacción, Daisuke no tardó en contestar ese mismo beso al pasar sus manos en aquél cabello dorado. Sólo se detuvieron un momento para sonreírse el uno al otro y continuar el beso volviéndose más apasionado y hundiéndose en el asiento.

- Estoy comenzando a marearme - comentó Iori al dejar de asomarse por la ventana.  
- Es lógico, estamos a una altura considerable. - señaló Miyako quien continuaba a la ventana pegada.  
- Me pregunto si Takeru o Daisuke subieron o no. - con pose de meditación, dijo Hikari.  
- Subieron. - una tímida voz salió de Ken al instante que todos lo voltearon a ver.  
- ¿En verdad? No los ví, y eso que estoy en la ventana. - confundida, Miyako terminó por decir.

Ken pretendió no hacer caso de la mirada de Hikari, al contrario ella sonrió.

- Deben importante tanto como a mí.

El chico de cabello azul sólo asintió ligeramente mientras una mirada melancólica se dejó asomar en sus ojos azules y tristes. El movimiento de la rueda fue el sonido que se escuchaba ahora, se estaban moviendo al fin.

Un momento después, se encontraban casi a punto de llegar, Miyako se quejó del poco tiempo que habían estado, mientras que Iori se apretaba el estómago con ambas manos, síntoma del mareo. Hikari miraba complacida hacia afuera y Ken tenía la mirada perdída a lo que parecia ser, el suelo, pero eran sus pensamientos lo que él veía.  
Al fin era el turno de ellos para salir, la chica de anteojos se restiró los brazos con una gran sonrisa una vez que salió, el pequeño Iori alzaba el rostro con los ojos cerrados tratando de tomar algo de aire, la chica de cabello castaño en cambio sonreía con sus manos entrelazadas y a un lado de ella estaba Ken, quien sólo dejo su mirada del suelo, para oír la voz de Miyako.

- ¡Hey! Es verdad, Daisuke y Takeru sí subieron a la rueda. - con las manos en la cintura, Miyako gritó emocionada.

Ken dió la vuelta para ver el juego mecánico, ahí se asomaban dos figuras muy conocidas por él, Daisuke salió seguido de Takeru con sonrisas en cada uno de sus rostros, Daisuke se percató de la presencia de sus amigos y agitó al aire la mano para señalar que ya estaban ahí, Takeru agradeció al operador del juego mientras los demás se acercaban.

- Pensabamos que no iban a subir. - Iori fue el primero que habló.  
- ¡Les dije que era emocionante! No pueden negar que la altura contribuyó a eso. - nuevamente, Miyako dijo eufórica.  
- Fue divertido. - riendo, Hikari comentaba mientras miraba a Miyako.  
- Es verdad. - Ken también habló con una ligera sonrisa.  
- Pues lo único de lo que puedo quejarme es que duró muy poco. - molesto, Daisuke cruzó los brazos.  
- Pero, valió la pena. - con una voz profunda, Takeru sonrió.

Daisuke miró a Takeru que se acercaba a su lado y olvidó su enojo para asentir complacido. 

- Daisuke, tienes tus visores en el cuello, seguro se te cayeron. - Miyako observó - y tienes el cabello más desordenado de lo normal. - cambió la voz a una mas regañona.  
- ¡No te metas! - Daisuke comenzó a pasarse las manos por el cabello para acomodarlo al mismo tiempo que se colocaba sus visores, un notable rubor apareció en sus mejillas.  
- ¡Todavía que te ayudo a que no te veas más mal, y me contestas de esa forma! - contestó Miyako enfadada.  
- No tienen remedio. - rió Hikari.  
- ¡Takeru-san, tienes roto el chaleco en la parte del cuello, pareciera como si forzaron el cierre! - señaló con el dedo Iori el lugar donde tenía dicho desgarre, Takeru pasó la mano por el mismo para mirarlo.  
- Es verdad, a veces estos cierres no abren cuando uno más lo necesita. - con una gran sonrisa, Takeru comenzó a arreglar un poco el cierre, Daisuke se detuvo en su pelea con Miyako y el color rojo comenzó a subirle al rostro.  
- ¡Daisuke, tienes roja la cara! ¿Te sientes bien? Tal vez sea el calor. - Ken comentó nervioso al ver el rostro de Daisuke quien el mismo se asustó más.  
- Mejor será que tomes algo, ojalá que no sea nada malo. - Takeru interrumpió preocupado y acercándose a Daisuke lo revisó de la frente con su mano.  
- ¡No es nada! Es como dijo Ichijouji, es el calor. - rió - ¡Mejor vámos al siguiente juego! - nervioso, empujó a Iori y Ken, aun lado iba Takeru y atrás los seguían Hikari y Miyako.

Daisuke dejó de empujar a sus dos amigos, quienes adelante caminaban dirigiéndose al siguiente juego mecánico. Daisuke tenía las manos en los bolsillos y el rubor se había limitado a refugiarse únicamente en las mejillas, Takeru continuaba con su sonrisa.

- Te pones muy nervioso. - comenzó a hablar Takeru.  
- Y como no, con esos comentarios que haces. - trató de sonar molesto.  
- Debí de haber dicho que era tu desesperación la causante de que mi cierre se descompusiera. - miró a Daisuke maliciosamente. Esto provocó que Daisuke se sonrojara un poco más, pero le devolvió la sonrisa.  
- Entonces dame el chaleco, resulta que mi hermana cose bastante bien (de hecho, es lo único que sabe hacer).  
- Esta bien, déjalo así. Sólo recuérdame no usar este tipo de cierres para la próxima. - regresó la mirada de Takeru al frente.  
- O mejor comienzo a practicar más con los tuyos. - alzó una ceja Daisuke, le sonrió al chico rubio y corrió para alcanzar a Iori y Ken. 

Takeru se detuvo, ahora tenía un ligero rubor en sus mejillas. Acarició el cierre de su chaleco y sonrió. Segundos después, sintió como le tomaron del brazo.

- ¿Subirás conmigo al siguiente juego? - Era Hikari, quien preguntó contenta.  
- Por supuesto. - le sonrió y ella hizo lo mismo.

Mientras tanto, Ken desvió su atención de la plática que comenzaba a tener con sus dos compañeros y en cambio, dió un reojo atrás con actitud seria.  
==

- ¿Qué fue de ese día, Daisuke? - Takeru se quitó el brazo del rostro y miró el techo una vez más - Cuando esa sonrisa era sólamente para mí. Cuando tu mirada al recorrer mi rostro se convirtió en mi adicción. Cuando tu respiración era mi aire. - el chico se abrazó a sí mismo como si se le escapara el calor de su cuerpo. 

_"Ken..."_ - la voz de Daisuke retumbó en la mente de Takeru como ráfagas de hielo.

- Ken... - repitió.

_"Ken..."_

- Ken... porqué... ¡¿Porqué él?! Ken Ichijouji... - en la mente del rubio, comenzaron a salir a manera incontrolable, varias escenas de Ken y Daisuke que él mismo presenció. Se arrodilló en la cama.

Escenas duras, escenas crudas, que ahora le servían de cuchillos atravesándole los sentidos. Comenzó a desesperarse, ¿porqué no desaparecían esas imágenes? ¿porqué ahora tenían que atormentarlo? Se revolvió en la cama, sus manos pasaron a su cabeza como cuando recibes un dolor muy fuerte, la respiración comenzó a acelerarse. Más imágenes, Daisuke riéndo con Ken a un lado. Daisuke mirando a Ken dulcemente. Daisuke y Ken juntos con sus digimon. Daisuke y Ken uniéndo sus corazones en la batalla contra el mal. Daisuke pronunciando el nombre de Ken.

Un vuelco en el corazón. Un último arrebato de aire para sus pulmones que se convirtió en quejido. Una vista nublada. Unas lágrimas que salieron al aire para perderse en su trayecto.  
Un cuerpo cayéndose.

Takeru quedó inmóvil. Su pecho contra el colchón recibía los latidos de su corazón léntamente. Sus ojos, ese azul cristalino que siempre brilló en los momentos más difíciles, se hallaban envueltos de gruesas lágrimas y sin su resplandor. 

- ¿... pero qué? - Un agitado Yamato dió un respingo.  
- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Porqué saltáste de pronto, Yamato? - se quejó Taichi mientras se masajeaba el mentón, parecía que se había golpeado por aquél movimiento. - ¿Eh? - Sintió como la mano de aquel rubio que se hallaba en su hombro, comenzó a temblar. - ¿Yamato?  
- Ta... Takeru.

Yamato se levantó rápidamente del sillón en que se encontraban, y corrió hacia las habitaciones seguido de un Taichi confuso pero preocupado por esas reacciones, sabía que ambos hermanos compartían una conexión especial, así que no le importó que no entendiera que pasó, el corrió junto a él para ayudar en lo que pudiera.  
Al llegar a la puerta y girar el picaporte, el rubio Ishida se percató que tenía el seguro puesto, así que mirando nuevamente a la puerta, no dudó, dió una patada.

- Les dije que todo se resuelve con un golpe. - comentó Taichi al ver como había surtido efecto y se abría la puerta de par en par.

Inmediatamente, ambos chicos cruzaron la puerta pero Taichi fue el único que se quedó inmóvil mientras que Yamato corrió hacia la cama. Ahí yacía Takeru boca abajo.

- ¡Hermano! ¡Takeru! - desesperado, Yamato se acercó a aquél cuerpo, esperó alguna señal - ¡Takeru! - con cautela, tomó con cuidado esa delgada figura y la estrechó cerca de él acercándo su rostro. - Respira...

Taichi al fin se movió para acercarse, dándo un suspiro de alivio, suavizó su ceño para mostrarle fortaleza a Yamato que lo veía asustado aún.

- Calma. Sólo fue la reacción de la impresión y el cansancio, apenas surgió efecto. - Taichi se inclinó hacia el oído de Yamato mientras veía el rostro del pequeño rubio.   
- Hermano... - sollozó el mayor de los hermanos.

Yamato acercó a Takeru a su pecho y lo abrazó de manera suave, no fue si no cuando sintió que la respiración del jóven Takaishi volvía a tener su ritmo normal, sonrió y pasó sus dedos para borrar las líneas que todavía estaban húmedas de lágrimas en aquellas mejillas.

A la mañana siguiente.

El sol intentaba desafiar las cortinas de aquél cuarto, colándose entre pequeñas rajadas de luz y pintando con sus rayos, la escena de una cama. El jóven Takaishi podía sentir un aliento conocido y cálido, se movió un poco creyendo que era parte de su sueño, por instinto, entreabrió los ojos para vislumbrarse en el pecho de su hermano. Aspiró un poco su aroma, era demasiado grato estar así, protegido por su hermano mayor. Un segundo aroma lo distrajo de sus pensamientos, ligeramente movió la cabeza a un lado, y sus ojos se llenaron de ternura, Taichi dormía tranquilamente mientras que su brazo le servía de almohada a ambos hermanos.

Takeru sonrió ligeramente, pero volvió a su rostro sombrío cuando el golpe de la realidad le llegó a la cabeza, ahora recordaba porqué estaba en aquél lugar y porqué esas dos personas importantes para él, se encontraban ahí. La cólera volvía a sentirse en su sangre, corriendo por todas sus venas, pero se contuvo, no quería despertar a nadie. 

Escapándose sigilosamente, Takeru abandonó aquellos brazos (no sin antes Taichi por reacción el tomar el lugar que "amablemente" dejó el pequeño), el menor de los rubios soltó una muda risa al ver la escena y acomodándose los zapatos y restirándose las arrugas de la ropa, dejó la cama, la habitación, pasó por la cocina, tomó su chaqueta y cerró la puerta echando un último vistazo. 

Era algo típico de él, tomar una caminata por las mañanas en los alrededores antes de ir a clases. Únicamente que esos paseos se habían convertido con anterioridad en motivo de ilusión, ya que no iba solo.

==  
- ¡Perdón por llegar tarde!  
- Descuida.

Takeru sonrió cuando vió como Daisuke se las arreglaba para tomar aire y mantener una pose de estar arrepentido. Al darse cuenta el moreno, arqueó una ceja y se sintió ofendido.

- Es tu culpa, tú siempre llegas más temprano que todos. Y yo vengo casi matándome para llegar a la hora que quedamos y me encuentro con que ya estás aquí.  
- Daisuke, yo...  
- Y no vengas con tus disculpas de que te gusta esperar, a nadie le gusta eso. - Daisuke cambió su semblante a uno más serio y miró a un lado - Y no me gusta, hacerte esperar.

Takeru abrió un poco la boca en señal de sorpresa, una ráfaga de aire se cruzó entre ambos, y en menos de lo que se imaginó el rubio, su acompañante le pasó una mano por los hombros.

- Bien - sonrió - esta vez, te perdono.

Takeru se quedó perplejo. 

- Pero, si tú fuíste quien me pidió dis...  
- No seas modesto, ya vámonos, hagamos ese recorrido que siempre haces (y no sé porqué rayos te gusta), y vayamos a clases.  
- Sí. - susurró complacido Takeru.  
==

- Pero esta vez, no te disculpaste... 

Takeru en el tiempo real, se había puesto debajo de un árbol, viendo hacia el punto exacto donde había ocurrido dicho momento un par de años atrás. Ahora sonreía, pero con melancolía, estrechó sus brazos con sus manos, sentía frío.   
Comenzó a dar un par de pasos, como si su mente tuviera más prioridad en sus recuerdos, siguió caminando sin darle importancia a nada, o tal vez eso parecía.

- ¿Qué demonios quieres? - una voz gélida salió del jóven Takaishi - No quieras fingir que es coincidencia el que me estés siguiendo. Ken Ichijouji.

Detrás de un grueso tronco, Ken se dejó ver, al notarse en su rostro, la sorpresa de que Takeru lo hubiera descubierto se dejó notar. El mismo rubio se dió la vuelta para ver mejor a ese chico y una sonrisa de triunfo y malicia apareció.

- ¿Y bien? Te hice una pregunta. ¡¿Qué demonios quieres?!  
- Lo siento, no era mi intención es sólo que...  
- Si claro, jamás es tu intención, ¿no es así? - interrumpió.

Ken se quedó inmóvil, disimulando un poco la sorpresa de ver a Takeru de aquella forma, sintió un poco de nerviosismo al ver como se acercaba el rubio con paso largo y sonoro aunque se detuvo a su lado, todavía sin moverse Ken, sintió como se encontraba el muchacho mirando al frente y con las manos en los bolsillos en la posición que él quedó de igual manera, aunque la de Takeru era una actitud retadora si lo pensaba bien, pero no hizo nada.

- Lo olvidaba... eres el portador de la bondad. - la voz apagada pero sarcástica de Takeru resonó en la cabeza de Ken. - ¿Supongo entonces que no debo de temer que quieras hacer algo? Es mejor recomendarte que te apartes de mi camino, en estos momentos no puedo hacer caso de mis acciones.  
- ¿Porqué no las demuestras, después de todo, la esperanza reside en tí, no es así? - Ken escupió las palabras apretando ligeramente los puños. Movió un poco la vista en dirección de Takeru.  
- Bien dicho, pero en realidad, no es contigo con quien quiero mostrarlas - soltó en forma de risa -, pero descuida, no terminará esto hasta que vuelva a verte, Ichijouji. 

Y con una última mirada fruncida, llena de rencor e ira, Takeru soltó las palabras tan fríamente que Ken no pudo evitar el sobresaltarse al dejar que sus ojos se abrieran en sorpresa. Era ver a alguien distinto, alguien que siempre mantenía una sonrisa y actitud positiva, haberlas intercambiado por una apariencia obscura y de cólera.   
Así como vino aquella impresión, se desvaneció con los pasos lentos que marcaban la salida de escena del jóven Takaishi.

Ken seguía con los ojos abiertos, el aire jugaba con la ropa y su cabello. Parpadeó un poco y enseguida dejó que una rodilla se apoyara contra el suelo mientras comenzaba con sus dedos, a remarcar la pisada fresca que Takeru había dejado en aquella tierra.

- Hablar... Takeru. Sólo quería hablar.  


Mas tarde, en un instituto escolar de Odaiba.

- ¡Buenos días a todos!

Una voz familiar se oyó en aquél salón de secundaria, enseguida reiteraron sus suposiciones los que se encontraban ahí. Hikari y Ken voltearon a ver a una cara conocida pero que ansiaban ver. Ken había logrado cambiar de instituto aunque ahora le quedara un poco más retirado.

- ¡Daisuke-kun! - Hikari dejó que la alegría enmarcara su rostro cuando el mismo chico colocaba su mochila en el asiento frente a ella.  
- ¡Hikari! Ya tenía mucho tiempo desde que te ví. ¡Hey! Ken, ¿cómo sigues?  
- Estoy bien. Gracias por preguntar.

Daisuke sonrió complacido.

- Pero Daisuke, ¿es conveniente que ya vengas a clases? Tal vez necesites recuperarte más.  
- Descuida, el médico me dijo hoy en la mañana que ya puedo volver a la rutina de siempre, aunque me advirtió que todavía no puedo regresar al equipo de fútbol, pero fuera de eso, si puedo venir a la escuela sin ninguna preocupación.  
- ¡Me alegra mucho escuchar eso!   
- Oye Ken, ¿te encuentras bien? Tienes una cara muy rara esta mañana. - el moreno no dudó en preguntar mientras veía de cerca el rostro de aquél muchacho.  
- ¿Ah? - se sorprendió el mismo - No no, lo siento, es que estaba pensando en algo que me pasó esta mañana.  
- ¿Esta mañana? ¿Y qué fue eso que recordaste?

El chico de cabello azul se quedó en silencio mirando de reojo a Daisuke. Aunque fue Hikari la que cortó el momento al avisar que el profesor estaba por entrar y así todos volvieron a sus asientos. Ken no apartaba la vista de su escritorio, mientras que Daisuke que estaba en el otro de la izquierda, lo miraba tratando de adivinar que le estaría pasando. Ligeramente se sobresaltó, miró a la ventana que le quedaba de igual forma a su mano izquierda y por un momento se sorprendió al ver algo.

- ¡MOTOMIYA!   
- ¡Ah, profesor, lo siento! No escuchaba. - rápidamente, Daisuke se levantó nervioso.  
- Le decía que si acaso ya se puso al corriente con la clase.   
- Sí profesor. Yagami Hikari me ayuda con eso.  
- Bien, entonces retomemos lo de ayer, - con un movimiento de cabeza, indicó que el chico volviera a sentarse y así lo hizo mientras se volvía a la clase - si abren su libro en la página 47 para volver a...

La voz del profesor se había vuelto a apagar en los pensamientos del chico de los visores. Volteó nuevamente a la ventana mirándola de tal forma que repitió a manera de recuerdo la escena antes de que el profesor le llamara la atención hace un instante.

- Acaso... ese era... ¿Takeru? - susurró.

Finalizaron las clases del día, y como era últimamente una costumbre, todos se reunían para verse un momento, sobre todo para ver a Daisuke después de su recuperación y primer día devuelta a clases. Ahí se encontraban Miyako, Iori y Koushiro, pero Jyou llegó justamente para saludarlos después que Koushiro le llamara avisándole de que el chico Motomiya estaba ya ahí, aprovechó el pretexto ya que él mismo había estado dentro de sus prácticas como futuro doctor, y tuvo que ver a Daisuke un par de veces.

- Afortunadamente ya te encuentras bien y devuelta con nosotros, Daisuke. - Koushiro no dejó la oportunidad de pasarle la mano a manera de recibimiento al mismo moreno.  
- Yo también estoy contento de ya estar aquí y entero. - rió a manera de que se soltara un poco la presión.  
- Es increíble lo rápido que te recuperaste. Ya casi se cumple semana y media de tu accidente y ya estás aquí como si nada. - Miyako miró sorprendida las partes en donde aún tenía vendajes Daisuke.  
- Por supuesto que sí, ninguna cortada ni golpe pueden conmigo. - guiñó el mismo.  
- Aunque también tuviste esa recuperación gracias a los excelentes cuidados que recibiste. - señaló Jyou acomodándose los lentes después de haber revisado la muñeca del jóven de cabello púrpura.  
- Ya le diré a mi hermana que puede presumir el haber hecho algo bien en su vida. - dijo con voz sarcástica a manera de bromear.  
- Todavía sigues siendo el mismo tonto de siempre. - se oyó una voz por detrás del niño.  
- ¡Yamato-san! - gritó el pequeño Iori al ver al mismo que se acercaba.  
- ¡Hermano! - Hikari también dijo al ver a lado a Taichi acompañándolo.  
- Hikari nos avisó que ya estabas por aquí y decidimos venir a verte. - Taichi retomó la conversación que se había interrumpido con su llegada.  
- ¡Taichi-san! - emocionado, Daisuke miró al mismo, pero al ver nuevamente a Yamato, alzó una ceja. - Pero por qué me dijeron que sigo siendo el mismo tonto. - se quejó - Si es por lo de mi hermana yo estoy agradecido que ella me ayudo con...  
- Ella todavía no regresa de su viaje escolar Daisuke. Esta en el mismo club de tennis que Sora y ella tampoco ha regresado si no hasta dentro de dos días que es domingo. - Taichi volvió a interrumpir a un Daisuke ahora desconcertado.  
- ¿Qué? Entonces... cómo es que yo...  
- Estuviste en el hospital cinco días de los cuales, el primero todos estuvimos ahí para cuidarte ya que debido al mal tiempo, tus padres no pudieron viajar para venir a Odaiba por estar visitando Hokkaido. - respondió enseguida Jyou - Pero como todos tenemos ocupaciones, se nos hacía un poco difícil el cuidarte sobre todo por las mañanas, no fue si no gracias a que él vino.  
- ¿Él? - preguntó a su alrededor, instintivamente miró a Ken, quien sólo miraba a sus superiores.  
- Dejó todos sus asuntos en París para venir el segundo día en la mañana para cuidarte. Takeru estuvo contigo, todo el tiempo. - Yamato se cruzó de brazos al terminar de contestarle.  
- ¿Abandonó todo... sólo para cuidarme...? - la voz de Daisuke contemplaba sorpresa.  
- Fue gracias a él que te dejaron volver pronto a tu casa a terminar de recuperarte. - sonrió Hikari.  
- ¿Él lo hizo...? - miró a la chica con más sorpresa.  
- Los cuidados de Takeru-san hicieron efecto en tí, como puedes ver. - alegremente, Iori continuó.  
- Fue gracias a él, que veló día y noche para ayudar a que tomaras tus medicamentos, vigilar tus heridas, y tu sueño. 

Daisuke oyó esas palabras de quién menos se pudo haber imaginado. Con un movimiento rápido de la cabeza, vió el dueño de esa voz. Ken lo miraba tranquilamente después de haber hablado. La sorpresa de Daisuke no se podía ocultar más.

- Creo que debo de darle las gracias, después de esto. ¿No es así? - miró al suelo con una ligera sonrisita.  
- Por supuesto que sí. - Taichi rodeó con un brazo los hombros de Daisuke y se sonrieron el uno al otro.

Todos comenzaron una nueva plática, Daisuke mismo no sabía de que se trataba siendo que Taichi estaba también participando y lo tenía aún cerca, su mirada estaba al frente, como si estuviera concentrándose, eran los ojos de Ken lo que le impedía el que saliera de ese estado. Y Ken mismo, se encontraba en posición similar mirándolo. Parecía una conversación fuera de la que los demás tenían, una plática silenciosa pero llena de tanto significado, no se movían, pero parecíera que nada a su alrededor tampoco lo hacía.  
Sólo ambos sabían, el tema que hablaban a miradas.

Daisuke regresaba solo, todos ya tenían ocupaciones en sus respectivos clubes o con tarea, así que no tuvo remedio mas que volver al departamento que ahora se encontraba igualmente solo. Se desabrochó los botones de la camisa mientras que la corbata del uniforme ya se encontraba ondeándose al ya estar desatada. Tenía la mirada agachada, aún con sus pensamientos girandole la mente.   
Subió las escaleras con pesadumbre, ahora se daba cuenta que todavía le dolían aquellos golpes, se quejó mientras doblaba la esquina que era la indicada para llegar a la puerta del departamento, hasta que se quedó quieto y apretando la mano en la que llevaba la mochila.

- Bienvenido a casa, Daisuke.

Takeru se encontraba cruzado de brazos recargado en la pared, ni se limitó a voltear a ver al mismo Daisuke, sólo levantó la vista para tomar algo de aire y dejar escapar esas palabras y, a pesar de que se oía lo contrario, le habían costado trabajo al mismo rubio.

- Takeru... eras tú hoy en la mañana.  
- Necesitabas algo de aire.  
- Entonces, tú llamaste al doctor para decirle que...  
- Sólo ví que ya estabas lo suficientemente capaz de salir y regresar a tu vida. - se movió ligeramente Takeru para dejar sus brazos en su costado.  
- Es verdad, si no hubiera sido por tu ayuda. Es por eso que quiero...  
- No necesitas decirlo, lo hice por que quise.  
- ¡Oye! ¿Qué no ves qué estoy tratando de agradecerte? ¡¿Por qué te pones en esa actitud?!  
- Tu y yo sabemos la razón. - más escupidas las palabras no pudieron sonar.  
- ¿De qué rayos estás hablando? ¡Maldición, Takeru, odio cuando te pones así! Díme de una buena vez qué sucedió para que te pusieras así conmigo. Yo que recuerde no he hecho nada...  
- Tal vez ese sea el problema. Nunca recuerdas nada, siempre fingiendo que no sucedió nada, siempre tratando de que se olvide, es hora de que lo afrentemos.

Daisuke apretó más los puños, le dolía, pero un hervor comenzaba a aparecer en la sangre que le impedía el que se detuviera. Caminó para acercarse a Takeru poniéndose al frente del mismo.

- Bien, ¿y que quieres enfrentar? - frunció el ceño el moreno.  
- Que me digas... - enfocó su mirada a los ojos del chico - Qué significo para tí.

Daisuke abrió los ojos, era como si no se hubiera esperado semejantes palabras, abandonó la posición de reto para suavizar un poco su ceño, se notó preocupación en sus ojos, y desvió su rostro a un lado sin dejar de mirarlo. Esto provocó que Takeru reaccionara, un vuelco en su corazón en señal de dolor por aquel movimiento del chico Motomiya, le hizo que comenzara un poco su desesperación, pero trató de tranquilizarse.

- ¿Porqué me preguntas eso? - con voz más profunda Daisuke se limitó a hablar.  
- Daisuke, ¿no es verdad que, lo de Ichijouji y tú... fue sólamente por lo del Digimundo, únicamente su unión fue, para salvarlo, cierto? - una pequeña luz parecía asomarse en la mirada de Takeru al esperar una respuesta.

Pero Daisuke no pronunció palabra, su silencio fue suficiente para contestar. 

- Takeru... yo... Tú mejor que nadie sabes lo que sucedió, en ese momento éramos muy jóvenes, unos niños sólamente. No sabía bien que estaba pasando en mi corazón, únicamente me regía por lo que sentía en ese momento. Ahora que han pasado los años, puedo descubrir y definir esos sentimientos. - Daisuke comenzó a dibujar una ligera sonrisa mientras retomaba el tratar de mirar a Takeru de frente - Eres mi mejor amigo, Takeru. Descubrí, que lo que siento es más profunda amistad, y que tal vez... pude confundir...  
- ¡Espera! - Takeru avanzó muy cerca de Daisuke sobresaltándose éste. - ¡¿Quiéres tratar de decirme que... todo... antes... que ahora sólo me ves como un amigo?!  
- Takeru, lo siento, intenté pensar que yo estaba equivocado, que no era únicamente eso, pero entonces... me dí cuenta que al unir mi corazón con Ken - al escuchar esto, Takeru sintió una punzada en el pecho - en la batalla para salvar al Digimundo y nuestro mundo, era un sentimiento distinto. Tuvieron que pasar los años para que me diera cuenta de ello. Eso no significa que lo que te dije antes, no era lo que no sentía, es sólo que ahora... ahora yo te considero mucho más como mi amigo, alguien en quien puedo confiar. - Daisuke dijo todo aquello tan tranquilo, que pareciera como si el dolor en el rostro de Takeru no lo había alertado del significado de sus palabras. Para él era muy fácil ser sincero.

Takeru comenzó a mover la cabeza en negación, puso sus manos en los hombros del moreno y lo acercó a centímetros de él en un instante. Daisuke obviamente miró aquellas manos en señal de sorpresa y volteó a ver la mirada de Takeru que contenía desesperación.

- ¿Acaso lo que sentías por mí entonces, ya no es lo mismo que hoy? ¡No, eso no puede ser! Yo, acaso, ¿yo fuí el culpable? ¿Hice algo mal? ¿Qué sucedió? - comenzó a cuestionar Takeru con respiración entrecortada, quería pensar que lo que acababa de escuchar era producto de su imaginación.  
- Takeru, tú no tuviste la culpa de nada, siempre fuíste mejor de lo que imaginé y es por eso que me dolería más seguir con esto sin que te lo dijera de una vez. Gracias Takeru, y gracias porque por tí me he recuperado. - sonrió.  
- Demuéstrame que estoy escuchando mal, que no es verdad lo que dijiste. - volvía Takeru a repetirle como si no quisiera escuchar a Daisuke.

Iba nuevamente a contestarle el jóven moreno, aunque fue interrumpido en un arrebato predestinado por Takeru pero jamás pensado por Daisuke. Takeru lo calló con un beso, uno que fue capaz de inmovilizar a Daisuke de impedir que continuara, ya que el mismo estaba sintiendo dolor al sentir como el rubio lo abrazaba como si de eso dependiera su vida, no tenía fuerzas por las heridas, más bien sentía cómo la misma fuerza de Takeru lo mandaba a la pared y continuar con aquella pasión. Una infinidad de sensaciones recorrió cada centímetro del cuerpo de Daisuke, comenzaba a confundirse, no sabía si ya empezaba a gustarle el sentirse así o simplemente era que necesitaba respirar su propio aire y no del que provenía del chico Takaishi.   
Por su parte, Takeru intentaba entregar todo lo que podía latir su corazón, intentaba que con ese beso pudiera borrar aquellas palabras provenidas de Daisuke, era una ansiedad que sentía de continuar aunque supiera que no fuera contestado. Esas ansias fueron calmadas, después de sentir como unas manos recorrían su cuello y unos dedos tibios comenzaban a revolverle su cabello acercándolo más.

- ¡Hola hermano!  
- Hikari-chan, ¿qué haces aquí?  
- ¿Acaso no puedo hacerle una visita a mi querido hermano?

Taichi se llevó una mano a la frente mientras que con la otra le indicaba a su pequeña hermana que podía pasar. La misma entró con pasos cantados y con una sonrisa, llevaba en las manos una bolsa de supermercado, señal de que no sería una visita rápida.   
Ambos fueron a la cocina y con pesadumbre, Taichi se dejó caer en una silla mientras que Hikari sacaba el contenido de la bolsa.  
Una figura más hizo que sonriera con más malicia la niña.

- Buenas tardes, Yamato-san.  
- Ah, Hikari, veniste temprano. - dijo aquello sin que se notara un poco que se estaba desesperezando y arreglándose sus rubios cabellos alborotados de la frente.  
- Quería sorprender con una rica comida. - guiñó.  
- ¿Y papá y mamá?  
- Fueron de nuevo a visitar a la abuela, desde la mañana me avisaron. Así que por eso vine a visitarte.  
- ¿Y porqué no me lo dijiste en la tarde después de clases cuando nos vimos?

Hikari se puso un poco seria mientras comenzaba a guardar un par de latas en la alacena.

- Pensaba, ir a saludar a Takeru-kun, pero... no lo encontré.

El silencio no pudo ser más molesto, Taichi sólo pudo alzar un poco su cara que se hallaba acostada en la mesa. Yamato se acercó una silla y se cruzó de piernas mientras se acercaba una botella de agua que estaba abierta en la mesa.

- Descuida, Takeru está terminando de arreglar un par de asuntos que dejó pendientes aquí. Sé que apreciará tu visita después de eso, te lo aseguro.

Hikari asintió ahora relajada, las palabras de Yamato eran de gran significado aunque se notaban sin sentido. Taichi sólo lo miró con asomo de agradecimiento, incluso, parecía ser que al mover los labios sin dejar que saliera la voz, había dicho aquellas palabras.

- ¡¿Y bien, que quieren que prepare?! - Taichi abandonó su asiento para remangarse la camisa y acercárse a un par de cacerolas, fue detenido por Hikari mientras que Yamato estaba evitando ahogarse con el trago de agua que había tomado.  
- ¡Ni se te ocurra!  
- Oii, Hikari-chan, ¡¿porqué me detienes?!  
- Por la sencilla razón de que heredaste el mismo talento para cocinar de mamá.

Taichi ladeó la cabeza en señal de molestia y se cruzó de brazos, enfadado. Aún continuaba diciendo un par de cosas hasta que Hikari se hartó y empezó a sacarlo de la cocina, al mirar a Yamato como pidiendo ayuda, el jóven reaccionó y jaló del cuello de la camisa al chico Yagami y así llevárselo a la sala. 

- ¡¿Tú también?! ¡¿Acáso es un complót contra mí?! Me las pagarán...

Hikarí reía suavemente ante la escena , volvió cerca de la estufa y miró a un lado un relój. Marcaban las 6 de la tarde. Miró a un lado a una pequeña ventana con vista a la ciudad, estaban en el séptimo piso, las luces se encendían y apagaban en una rítmica sincronización, por allá a lo lejos se divisaba unos cuantos rayos del Sol que se perdían escapándose de las espesas nubes. Suspiró la chica mientras estrujaba contra su pecho un paquete de pasta. El suspiro, señal de estar pensando en alguien, es el aire que te sobra y que se lo das a la persona en que estás recordando, se dijo a sí misma, saliendo de aquél trance, comenzó a buscar lo necesario para preparar la cena.

En otro lado de la ciudad, un monitor brillaba en un cuarto obscuro, era la de una computadora y usándola se encontraba un figura sumergida en sus propios pensamientos, algo se movió en el escritorio.

- ¿Ken-chan? Estás muy pensativo desde hace rato.  
- ¿Ah? Lo siento, Wormmon.  
- ¿Te sucede algo?  
- No, no es nada... perdóname, hoy me visitas y yo estoy en esta actitud.  
- Descuida, a mi me gusta estar contigo aunque estés en tus pensamientos. Pero, ¿qué fue lo que te hace ponerte así? ¿Te duele algo?  
- ¿Dolerme? - el chico miró a su compañero digimon -   
- Sí, te pudiste haber lastimado o quizá estás preocupado por que alguien lo está. - el pequeño digimon se acercó.  
- ¿Y sí fuera que yo provoqué ese dolor? ¿Es lo mismo?

Ken miró al frente, en su semblante se notaba una gran pesadez, Wormmon no entendió muy bien o al menos eso expresó su actitud de estar mirando a su compañero. El chico se levantó de la silla y se fue a la ventana corrediza en la que podía ver parte de la ciudad, la abrió dejando que el frío viento de la ya recibida noche lo cubriera, tenía el ceño fruncido pero con nostalgia. Se quedó así por mucho tiempo, el suficiente como para que se perdiera la noción de la hora.

- ¿Sigue sin contestar? - Taichi preguntó desde el sofá donde Yamato y él miraban un programa musical en la televisión.  
- Sólo marca que llama pero nadie atiende, la contestadora se activa. - Hikari contestó a su hermano con el auricular aún en el oído escuchando los timbrazos de espera.  
- Deja otro mensaje, tal vez estaba bañándose o luego no contesta. - Yamato ahora se incluyó en la conversación mirando tambien hacia atrás, Hikari asintió.  
- «Casa de la Familia Takaishi, en este momento no podemos contestar, deje su mensaje y a la brevedad llamaremos. Gracias.» - la voz de la madre de Takeru se había escuchado en la máquina contestadora.  
- ¿Hola? Takeru-kun, soy Hikari. Esto, ya van varias veces que trato de localizarte pero no lo logro, espero que todo esté bien y que puedas llamarme cuando puedas. Esperaba verte, ahora que regresaste. - esto último lo dijo un poco más bajo y con suavidad en su mirada - Avísame si es que regresarás a París. - se detuvo un par de segundos, tratando de pensar si era todo lo que quería dejar en el mensaje, tomó con ambas manos la bocina y la colgó.   
- ¿Lo dejaste? - nuevamente Taichi preguntó.  
- Sí. Será mejor que vuelva a casa, ya es tarde y mañana tengo clases.  
- Aguarda, yo te llevaré. - Taichi se puso de pie.  
- Puedo llamar un taxi.  
- Eso no, eres mi hermana y yo te cuido así que ve por tu abrigo que ya nos vamos. ¿Yamato, te quedas otro rato?  
- Claro, yo aquí espero.  
- Bien - sonrió - y si de algo puedes ser útil, levanta la mesa.

Yamato alzó una ceja en desaprobación, Taichi sabía bien que ese tipo de bromas le caían perfecto al jóven Ishida, conocido por no levantar ni un calcetín por una semana completa ni en defensa propia. Taichi corrió rápidamente por un abrigo y al tomar las llaves del auto se despidió con la mano saliendo por la puerta, seguido poco después, Hikari se despidió de Yamato pero éste se había levantado, con un pretexto de ir a la mesa y "levantar" algo.

- Si no llama, no creas que es porque no quiera hablar contigo. Sólo avísame si lograste verlo. - la actitud seria de Yamato aparecía una vez más.  
- Así lo haré. ¿Yamato-san...? - alzó su vista hacía el dueño de aquél nombre.  
- ¿Sí?  
- Gracias. Dudaba si debía de hablar con Takeru, pero me dí cuenta que debió de haber sido desde hace mucho.  
- Las cosas pasan por alguna razón, tarde o temprano tenías que decirle.  
- A veces pienso si debí de haberle dicho antes y así...  
- El pasado se ha ido, ahora sólo nos queda arreglar el presente. Todo saldrá bien, ten valor.

Hikari sonrió ante ese comentario, recordando que su propio hermano era el portador del valor, de ese coraje que sólamente sale a relucir en momentos difíciles, ahora tenía que hacer suyo ese sentimiento y hacerse fuerte. La comunicación se cortó gracias al repentino sonido del cláxon del auto de Taichi para apresurar a su hermana. Hikari volvió a despedirse con una ligera reverencia y salió rápidamente.  
Yamato siguió en posición neutral, soltó los trastos que tenía en las manos (como si en verdad fuera a ayudarle a Taichi a levantarlos, bufó) y se fue a tirar nuevamente al sillón. Apagó el televisor y recargó su cabeza contra el mueble, cerró y abrió los ojos lentamente.

- Tarde o temprano, él tendría que saberlo. - su voz se escuchó en la soledad del departamento.

Parecía un sueño, la calidez de unas nubes adornando el cielo con los colores característicos de la mañana. Era una extraña sensación el volverse sentir así, una placentera obsesión de continuar. La habitación se había llenado de un ligero aroma de que ya había amanecido, perfume que Takeru estaba aspirando mientras estaba recostado sobre una almohada. Se revolvió un poco entre las sábanas tan blancas como la luna que había adornado la noche en la cual, él había vuelto a su realidad y sus ansias se habían vuelto pasión hacia la persona que más sentía deseos de amar. Esa noche se había olvidado todo lo que se pudo haber dicho en la tarde, volvían a ser los anhelos de demostrar el amor que se transmitían el uno al otro, el sentimiento de pensar que todo había sido una cruel pesadilla de la vida y que ahora podían continuar el sueño de su realidad.  
Sólo fue esto un efímero suspiro, ya que la mano del chico rubio estaba buscando a esa persona a su lado, no encontró nada más que un espacio vacío. Un poco desconcertado, abrió los ojos y rectificó lo que su mano ya le había dicho, no había nadie.

- ¿Daisuke? - levantó un poco la vista.  
- ¿Sí?

Daisuke quedó en silencio mientras volteó a ver a Takeru, estaba arreglándose, ya con el uniforme puesto. Takeru se sentó en la cama aún un poco confundido, situación que Daisuke comprendió y volvió a adentrarse más en su aspecto mientras un ligero asomo de nerviosismo se hacía presente en sus gestos.

- Hay clases.  
- Lo sé pero, pensé que tal vez...  
- El profesor ya sabe que puedo ir, no creo que sea conveniente que vuelva a faltar sólo por que sí.

Las últimas palabras ciñeron a Takeru con expresión de sorpresa y arrebato de molestia.

- ¿Solo por que sí? Daisuke, sabes bien lo que pasó esta noche...  
- Y es precisamente porque estoy así. - dejó de golpe el hacerse el nudo de la corbata.  
- ¿A qué te refieres? - ese hervor en la sangre, volvía a inundarse en las venas de Takeru, intentó tranquilizarse.  
- Takeru... esto, esto no puede ser... - Takeru abrió la boca, pero el moreno continuó - Yo, no sé que pasó pero... no debe de ser.  
- No lo digas... - susurró mientras apretaba las sábanas.  
- Esto no debió de haber pasado. - el chico Motomiya miró de frente a Takeru.

Takeru se quedó inmóvil, ya no sabía como reaccionar, en ese momento su corazón ya no sabía que sentimiento pronunciar. Simplemente se quedó en un estado de impresión.

- Perdóname Takeru, me confundí... en ese momento no era yo, es simplemente, que me sentía agradecido contigo y... - estaba ya tan nervioso, se pasaba la mano por la frente y después por el cabello - No quiero hacerte más daño. Por favor, perdóname.

Terminó de hacerse el nudo de la corbata, se colocó los visores que tenía en el cuello y tomó su mochila la cual descansaba en una silla. Se paró en seco un momento.

- No te preocupes por el desórden, mi hermana llega hasta mañana y tendré tiempo para arreglarlo. - apretó un poco los puños - Hasta luego, Takeru. 

El espacio en la habitación se había transformado en un hervidero de emociones, y ahora estaba tan solitario. Daisuke ya había cruzado la puerta y se notaba un poco enfadado por la fuerza de sus palabras. Aunque no se limitó a observar la situación de Takeru, el seguía ahí, su semblante ahora era más sombrío, había dejado de arrugar las sábanas con sus puños, sus hombros se notaban caídos y, de no ser por el sonido de la puerta de la entrada cerrando, Takeru levantó la vista. 

- ¿Seguro que no quieres sentarte, Daisuke-kun?  
- Gracias Hikari-chan, pero prefiero quedarme de pie.  
- ¿Te duele algo? - Ken preguntó con voz neutra, Daisuke volteó.  
- No precisamente.

Hikari se quedó viendo a ambos mientras ella estaba enmedio, sabía perfectamente el significado de esas palabras. Miyako por su cuenta estaba contestando un libro como parte de su tarea de la próxima clase.

- Me rindo, esto no entiendo... ¡Ken! - el chico dió un respingo - ¿Verdad que puedes ayudarme? - sus ojos expresivamente notaban la necesidad de ayuda, Ken sonrió y se acercó a la chica que estaba sentada en el pasto. 

Hikari y Daisuke miraban un partido de soccer, o al menos eso es lo que querían aparentar que hacían, cada uno sumergido en sus pensamientos, intentaban tal vez resolverlos, o quizá hacerse más preguntas, así pasaron diez minutos.

- ¡Era tan sencillo! Te lo agradezco Ken - sonrió Miyako al mismo tiempo que Ken lo hacía. - ¿Por cierto, alguno de ustedes sabe de Takeru? - todos se quedaron tensos - Por fin pude encontré el libro que me prestó y traté de localizarlo ahora que volvió.

Ken agachó la mirada, Daisuke subió los brazos para recargarse en la pared mirando al partido, Hikari fue la única que vió a Miyako.

- Le hablé anoche, pero parece ser que no estaba en su casa. - dijo Hikari mientras que Daisuke bajó los brazos después de oír esto.  
- ¡Qué lástima! Quería saludarlo además, prometió traerme un recuerdo. ¿Habrá vuelto a París?  
- No lo creo, ayer estuve en el departamento de mi hermano y ahí también estaba Yamato-san, me hubiera dicho.  
- Es verdad, Takeru-kun y él siempre están en contacto.  
- Tal vez necesitaba descansar. - Ken se unió a la plática mientras se abrazaba las piernas.

Daisuke profirió un quejido y comenzó a dar algunos pasos.

- ¿Daisuke-kun? - preguntó Hikari al verlo marchar.  
- El descanso ya se va a acabar, será mejor que regresemos.  
- ¿Qué? ¿Tan rápido? - se quejó Miyako, el sonido de una campana la hizo sentirse más en desacuerdo. - Ni hablar, nos vemos en la salida, ¿de acuerdo?  
- Esta bien - sonrió Hikari.

Daisuke se adelantó, atrás ya le seguían sus dos amigos.  
Las clases se habían pasado tan rápido, Daisuke mismo se preguntaba porqué ahora que necesitaba pensar más, claro que un salón y la clase de álgebra no era lo apropiado, pero si era el tiempo que necesitaba para poner en órden su mente, sus pensamientos y tal vez sus sentimientos.   
Comenzaba a sentirse mal, por haber tratado así a Takeru en la mañana, no era que él quisiera ser así, pero era momento de que ya la realidad comenzara a trazarse y, dejar de actuar como siempre lo hacía, como si nada hubiera pasado. Estaba confundido, ahora más que el día anterior, necesitaba ayuda y sabía quién podría hacerlo, era tan sólo esperar 5 minutos más a que finalizara la última clase. Ahora el tiempo parecía largo, Daisuke comenzaba a maldecir entre dientes, miraba a los lados como planeando las direcciones a tomar, dos minutos, vaya parecía que al fin ya estaba avanzando; ahora ese profesor se ponía a dejarles tarea, qué importancia tenía ahora la tarea.   
Al fin, el sonido de la libertad. Al menos eso pensó Daisuke, tomó sus cosas, las metió sin fijarse y se adentró entre los chicos que ya estaban de pie y asi salir pronto, ni siquiera escuchó a Hikari hablarle.

Una vez fuera del instituto, Daisuke se recargó en una pared cercana y sacó su comunicador, ahí escribió un corto pero entendible e-mail, más o menos sonaba así:

"Porfavor, necesito hablar contigo. Estaré en el parque dentro de 10 minutos. Te lo agradezco, Taichi-san."

Terminó de teclear su nombre al finalizar el mensaje. Suspiró un poco, como si aquello ya le garantizara alivio. Se quedó viendo como las nubes paseaban sigilosas, un pequeño pitído lo regresó a la pantalla del comunicador.

"Ahí estaré."

Cuando terminó de leer "Yagami Taichi", Daisuke sonrió plenamente, ahora si era un alivio real. Dejó de recargarse, caminó a la orilla de la acera y miró a ambos lados, comprobó que el tránsito estuviera detenido, y así emprendió su marcha al parque en el cual ya tenían destinado para algunas reuniones tiempo atrás con los demás. Corrió lo más que pudo aún sin importarle el dolor que comenzaba a sentir en las articulaciones, tenía que llegar. Cuando el dolor se expresó en cansancio, el chico aligeró el paso y comenzó a caminar con cuidado, a veces se sobaba algún hombro y daba pequeñas flexiones a sus muñecas, vió unos columpios y decidió esperar ahí. Se mecía lentamente, miraba el polvo que quedaba en sus tenis, le dolía recordar todas las cosas que hizo y más que eso, porqué las había hecho.  
Una sombra se obscureció detrás de la suya, reconocía la silueta, abrió los ojos, sintió una mano en su hombro.

- Ya estoy aquí, Daisuke.

El jóven moreno de visores descanso los hombros, posó su mano sobre la que le habían puesto y dibujó una sonrisita.

- Taichi-san...

No muy lejos de ahí.

- ¿Se fué? - un chillido salió de la voz de Miyako.  
- Sí, intenté detenerlo, pero creo que no me escuchó.   
- Es raro, ¿qué habrá pasado para que se fuera tan repentínamente?. - tomó pose de meditación la chica de cabello lila.

Ken y Hikari miraban a Miyako, una vocecita los interrumpió, se acercaba Iori saludando con la mano al aire, también él ya acababa de salir de clases.

- Hola Iori-kun. - saludó Miyako saliendo de su posición.  
- Perdón por llegar tarde, recibí un correo electrónico casi al final de la clase de computación y me quedé contestándolo.  
- ¿Correo? - Hikari no se quedó con la duda.  
- Sí, era de Yamato-san.  
- ¿Un correo de Yamato-san? - Miyako ahora fue la que preguntó.  
- Me pidió que les avisara que lo esperaramos.   
- ¿Para qué querrá vernos? - se llevo una mano a su rostro Hikari.

En el parque, dos columpios se mecían apenas si un poco, el chillido de las cadenas de los mismos se escuchaba.

- Disculpa, te hice venir aquí muy pronto y tal vez tenías planes.  
- Descuida, sabes bien que no importa el momento, estaré dispuesto a ayudarte.  
- Taichi-san... - Daisuke miró a Taichi, él le contestó con una sonrisa de seguridad.  
- ¿De qué querías hablar?  
- Es algo difícil.

El columpio de Taichi se detuvo.

- Es acerca de Takeru. ¿Estoy en lo correcto? - Taichi miraba al frente, el sol iluminó más su rostro.  
- Ah... si. - por la manera en que contestó, parecía que no se había asombrado de la exactitud de Taichi. - Todo esto, lo que ha pasado... me puso a pensar mucho.  
- ¿En qué pensaste?  
- Bueno, todo comenzó con las visitas de Takeru a París, ahí comencé a pensar en todo lo que estaba pasando. Necesitaba sentirlo lejos de mí para que comprendiera lo que en verdad, significa para mí. Y se lo dije el día de ayer.  
- Entonces lo viste.  
- Sí, después de clases, él estaba esperándome a la entrada de mi casa. Yo no hubiera querido decírselo así, pero él fue con esa intención, y yo estaba agradecido con él porque, él me cuido todo este tiempo.   
- Supongo entonces que se lo dijiste sin estar plenamente seguro de su reacción.  
- Takeru no es predecible, me preguntó algo y yo simplemente... respondí. Pero hice algo terrible, me dejé llevar.  
- Daisuke, ¿a qué te refieres con que te dejaste llevar? - la voz de Taichi sonaba amable, no quería hacer sentir mal a aquél chico.  
- No sé qué sucedió. Simplemente... pasó. - Daisuke frunció el ceño - En esos momentos, mientras me tenía sin poderme mover, me confundí realmente y... hoy en la mañana comprendí porqué, al verlo supe porqué. Ahora sé porqué...

Daisuke como si hubiera comprendido todo, miró a Taichi, éste intentaba que su rostro no reflejara la duda que estaba creciendo en su mente. 

- Perdí mi identidad. - sus cejas se enmarcaron en nostalgia.

Taichi se quedó fijamente viéndolo, una pequeña brisa agitó sus cabellos y con la mirada le pidió que continuara.

- En ese momento, no tenía mi propia identidad. Yo mismo me confundí, la razón era, porque... - apretó los puños, le costaba trabajo admitir aquello, pero se hizo de coraje - ¡quería llegar a ser como tú en verdad! - miró a otro lado.

Taichi ladeó un poco la cabeza, a diferencia de lo que estaría pensando Daisuke de que podría molestarle, el primer portador del valor le pasó una mano por la cabeza, cosa que sobresaltó al chico de los visores y tuvo que volver a mirarlo. Taichi sonreía con ternura.

- Me halaga que digas que querías ser como yo, pero Daisuke, hasta yo mismo cometo errores, y debemos de enfrentarlos. Y tú ya lo estás haciendo. Ahora, ¿en qué aspecto querías llegar a parecerte a mí?

Daisuke se sintió aliviado de que Taichi no hubiera reaccionado molesto o enojado. Se calmó un poco y volvió a mirar al suelo.

- Yo era un niño, simplemente eso... y te admiro mucho - Taichi volvió a sonreír - en esos días, te convertiste en todo lo que yo quería ser. - miró al cielo - Entonces, empecé a anhelar sentir lo que tú sentías. Eso ya fue más profundo. Y te ví, un día, con Yamato-san... - la expresión de Taichi cambió a preocupación.  
- Daisuke...  
- Sé que sonará bastante tonto, pero yo también quise sentir lo mismo. Algo especial debiste de haber visto en él, y yo también comencé a buscar eso tan especial. Y entonces lo ví. Rayos, - sonrió pero a manera sarcástica - no pudo ser menos predecible. Justamente pensé, en su propio hermano. 

Taichi quedó mudo, ya no sabía que decír. Ahora Daisuke gobernaba aquella conversación, por una parte, llegó a pensar que estuviera bien que ya tuviera la fuerza para sacar todo eso, pero jamás se imaginó que fuera algo tan doloroso todo lo que estaba detrás de aquella "confesión".

- No sé que pude haber pensado, llegué en verdad a pensar que... podriamos tener "eso" tan especial. Y así pasó. Takeru, él también vió eso especial en mí, y fueron momentos maravillosos. Por fin pude sentir lo mismo que tú sentías por Yamato-san.

Iba a interrumpir Taichi, pero la mirada de Daisuke y esa sonrisa nostálgica no le permitieron.

- Lo sé, al menos ahora, no era lo mismo. Ellos dos podrán ser hermanos, pero no podrán ser los mismos. Pero es que me sentía tan bien, que no me importó. Yo quería verlo así, aunque poco a poco me fuí desmintiendo. De pronto, me notaba con más ansias de estar cerca de Ken, sentir nuevamente como uníamos nuestros corazones como nuestros compañeros digimon hacían al fusionarse en aquellos tiempos de nuestras aventuras en el digimundo. Sin importarme nada más, se lo expresé a Ken y él, también accedió. Al principio parecía tan fácil, no pensaba, sólo reaccionaba. Sólo jugaba, mientras que lastimaba. Ahora que me doy cuenta, yo soy el herido de mis actos, y ni estos golpes ni heridas podrían asimilarse a lo que siento por lo que hice. - pequeñas rayas de lágrimas comenzaron a aparecer de los ojos de Daisuke, pero no resbalaban, se quedaron tensas - Y todo porque perdí lo que era yo, y me dejé llevar por lo que no podré ser... lo que jamás podré tener... lo que no podré sentir... 

Daisuke apretó las cadenas del columpio, cerró los ojos con fuerza y se sonrojo por la posición que había tomado, no pudo contenerse y las lágrimas se acumularon más hasta que se dejaron brotar. 

- ¡Perdóname Taichi-san!

Calidez.  
Lo único que sintió el cuerpo de Daisuke fue una calidez demasiado grata, era el pecho y los brazos de Taichi que lo estaban abrazando, podía sentir como las manos de su superior efusivamente lo consolaban al pasar sus dedos por su cabello y su espalda. Ahora sus lágrimas se estaban lavando en la camisa de Taichi, y la respiración lenta pero hipnotizante habían calmado los sollozos de Daisuke. 

- Tú mismo lo dijiste, estabas confundido. Y has aceptado tu error. - se puso a la misma altura que él colocando una rodilla en el suelo y sosteniéndose en los hombros de Daisuke - Malinterpretaste todo por únicamente vivir la vida de otra persona y no la tuya. Sin embargo, otras personas se vieron incluídas y ahora es cuando tienes que demostrar tu coraje y valor para enmendar aquello.  
- ¿Qué puedo hacer? - musitó Daisuke.  
- No sé la magnitud de qué pasó con lo que dijiste, al menos puedo decirte que un simple perdón no será tan fácil de aceptar. Lo hecho, hecho está y le estás dando la cara. Estás madurando Daisuke, y dentro de ese camino hay muchos golpes que tú mismo ya estás sintiendo - pasó su dedo índice suavemente en una de las orillas de los ojos de Daisuke para quitarle las lágrimas que estaban cayendo - Dime, ¿qué sientes en este momento por Takeru?  
- Yo - cerró un momento los ojos - significa algo muy especial para mí. Lo único que sé es que ya no quiero lastimarlo.  
- Aún no estas definiéndolo bien, ¿verdad? Aceptaste tu error, pero tu culpa te esta volviendo a cegar. ¿Qué significa Ken para tí?  
- Ken... - nuevamente, desvió la mirada pero no se movió su cabeza.  
- ¿Pasa algo con él?  
- Taichi-san, yo no soy el único que ha herido... - dijo aquello como de golpe.  
- ¿Ah?  
- El significa muchas cosas para mí. Creo que es algo especial lo que siento por él.   
- Aún eres muy jóven, te faltan muchas cosas por vivir, tuviste un enamoramiento y ahora, ya no sabes como salír de él.  
- Sólo, un enamoramiento...  
- ¿O quizá en verdad ya es amor lo que sientes?   
- ¿Cómo podría definir esa palabra?  
- Cada persona, la define. Necesitas mucho tiempo para recapacitar Daisuke, yo no soy quién para decirte que debas hacer, pero si pides mi consejo, deja que el tiempo disponga por ahora y hazlo tu amigo, él te ayudará otorgándote el necesario. Podrás recapacitar poco a poco todos tus actos y, hallarás la manera de arreglarlos. Mírate ahora, cómo has podido levantarte después de todo lo que pasaste.   
- Aún me siento mal.  
- Porque son dos personas muy importantes para tí.  
-. Sí, lo son. Son mis dos personas especiales. - sonrió ligeramente.  
- Así es. - también sonrió Taichi.  
- Haré todo lo posible porque vuelvan a sonreír. Lo que sea, por que sean felices.  
- Bien dicho. Aunque ahora cuida la manera en que lo harás. - alzó una ceja.  
- Seguro. - rió suavemente el chico Motomiya. - Taichi-san...  
- ¿Sí?  
- En verdad... lo siento. Por tratar de ser como tú.  
- Daisuke. - se acercó más al rostro de Daisuke, colocó sus manos en ambas mejillas. - Tienes que buscar quien eres realmente, puedes llegar a ser muchas personas, pero cuando llegas a ser tú, aprendes de todos tus errores y llegarás a ser alguien muy especial. Si yo llegué a ser así de especial para tí, te lo agradezco. Simplemente no confundas lo que realmente quieres y hacer lo que haría esa persona.   
- Eso lo tendré muy presente ahora.  
- Y yo, estaré aquí viendo como eres realmente y te podré decir la maravillosa persona en que te has convertido. 

Daisuke sonrió con una gratitud profunda, palabras que estaba escribiendo no sólamente en su mente, si no que las hacía para su corazón. Esa era la razón por la cual admiraba tanto a Taichi, desde ese momento se decidió a que volviera a nacer su verdadero yo, el que había perdido. Colocó sus manos sobre las de Taichi, lo miró agradeciéndole el que se hubiera tomado el tiempo para escucharlo y sobre todo, comprenderlo. Se sentía un poco nervioso al tenerlo tan cerca, Taichi se limitó a mirarlo nuevamente con ternura entrecerrando un poco los ojos y se acercó más. Suavemente le besó la frente y terminó abrazándolo. Daisuke se sentía demasiado nervioso que el rubor volvió a subírsele a la cara, aunque sólo le duró un instante la actitud, ya que contestó el abrazo y la sonrisa de aquél lider de 11 años volvía a su rostro.

- ¡Ah! ¡Ahí viene Yamato-san! - Miyako miró como doblaba una esquina el chico Ishida.  
- Hola a todos. - saludó con las manos en los bolsillos. - No quería tardarme pero se me complicó un poco llegar hasta aquí.  
- ¿Mi hermano no está contigo?   
- Tenía que atender algo urgentemente. Por eso no pude llegar a tiempo (él trae auto).  
- Bien, aquí estamos, ¿algo tenías que decirnos? - la chica de lentes no perdió tiempo.  
- Si, en realidad es preguntarles. - los miró ahora muy seriamente. - ¿Alguno de ustedes, ha visto a Takeru?

Todos se quedaron en silencio desconcertados, mientras que Yamato los miraba para que en verdad dijeran alguna cosa.

- Yo lo ví ayer. - Ken tuvo la palabra, todos lo voltearon a ver con suma sorpresa.  
- ¿Ayer? - Hikari apenas habló.  
- ¿Cuándo fue eso? - Yamato se enfocó ahora en aquél chico de cabello azul.  
- En la mañana, el camino que recorría siempre antes de ir a clases. Lo encontré y, - dudó un segundo - quise hablarle pero él se fue.  
- ¿Por dónde?  
- Lo siento, no me fijé. - agachó la mirada.  
- Ya veo, al menos lo viste.   
- ¿Sucede algo, Yamato-san? - Iori tuvo que cuestionarlo.  
- Desde ayer que yo tampoco lo veo, y me preocupó. - Hikari lo miró, ahora entendía porque la noche anterior le pidió que si veía a Takeru, le avisara - Yo también le hablé, pero no contestó y la contestadora se activó. Hoy en la mañana lo fuí a buscar a su casa y al entrar, no había nadie, como si no hubiera estado en ningún momento ahí. Tampoco me ha llamado y temo que algo le pudo haber pasado.  
- ¿Llamaste a la policia? - comenzaba a sentirse nerviosa Miyako.  
- No es una persona perdida si no después de 48 horas. No se encontraba en buen estado, estaba muy fatigado, es por eso que me preocupa más.  
- ¡Hay que buscarlo! - la determinada voz de Hikari rompió la tensión.  
- ¡Es cierto! Estoy segura que si entre todos buscamos en los lugares en que podría estar Takeru-kun, tal vez podamos hallarle. - aprobó Miyako.  
- Conozco algunos de los lugares en que ha estado Takeru-kun por las tardes cerca de su casa, yo puedo empezar a buscar ahí. - Iori exclamó emocionado.  
- Yo buscaré en alguno de los sitios en donde frecuenta ir a jugar basquetball. Hikari, ¿seguramente tu conoces otros sitios, no es así? - al escuchar la voz de su amiga, Hikari comenzó a pensar.  
- Sí, algunos más, de los que le agradaban y otros que mencionaba.  
- Entonces habrá que dividirnos esos lugares y estar comunicados para saber cualquier cosa. - Ken también quiso unirse a aquella búsqueda.

Yamato los miraba asombrados, en verdad se preocupaban por su hermano, sonrió complacido y un poco más calmado.

- ¿Alguno de ustedes tiene la dirección de correo de Daisuke? - el rubio nuevamente preguntó.  
- Usa mi comunicador, ahí lo tengo. - Ken se lo entregó.

Yamato enseguida tomó el aparato y comenzó a teclear un mensaje y lo envió rápidamente. 

- Hay que esperarlos.  
- ¿Esperarlos? - se dijeron los cuatro niños elegidos.

Al otro lado, en el parque, un sonido comenzó a salir de la mochila de Daisuke. Seguían en los columpios conversando, pero aquello los interrumpió. Rápido sacó todas sus cosas dándole la vuelta a su mochila (ante la cara atónita del mayor) y al revolverlas encontró el comunicador que había guardado antes de encontrarse en el parque con Taichi. Lo abrió y sus ojos se pusieron como platos.

- ¡Es de Yamato-san!  
- ¡¿Ah?! - Taichi también se asombró y se puso a un lado de Daisuke para leer el mensaje.

"Taichi y Daisuke, necesitamos que vengan de inmediato. Yagami, tu auto, no quiero lidiar con el tráfico otra vez.   
Tenemos que buscar a Takeru."

- No lo encontró... - murmuró Taichi una vez que leyó el mensaje.  
- ¿Eh?   
- Lo que sucede es que recibí tu mensaje justo cuando estabamos Koushiro, Yamato y yo revisando algunas cosas del Digimundo. Mi comunicador se encuentra descompuesto y Koushiro estaba arreglándolo, así que vimos tu mensaje vía correo electrónico, así supieron que necesitabas verme.  
- Ahora entiendo, por eso me mandó el correo a mí, sabía que estarías conmigo. ¿A qué te referiste con 'no lo encontró' ?  
- Desde temprano está buscando a Takeru. - la cara seria de Taichi hacía presencia una vez más.  
- ¿Le dirás?  
- Descuida, eso fue en la noche. Ahora necesitamos saber dónde está. Daisuke, hay que ir a tu casa.

Daisuke se puso algo nervioso y apenado, pero en ese momento era una manera de enmendar lo que había hecho al menos al encontrar a Takeru. Asintió decidido y ambos se fueron en dirección al auto de Taichi que se encontraba estacionado no muy lejos de ahí.   
No tardaron mucho, llegaron a la entrada en donde los cinco los esperaban. Yamato se inclinó a la ventanilla.

- Ellos irán por su lado a buscarlo. - de repente, la mirada de Yamato se posó en Daisuke, no expresó ninguna reacción, volvió a ver a Taichi mientras que el chico de visores se hundía en su asiento. - Nosotros iremos a las afueras de Odaiba, una vez de niños quiso escaparse de casa y ahí lo encontramos mamá y yo.  
- Daisuke, te llevaremos a tu casa, ¿de acuerdo? - Taichi se dirigió a Daisuke entre complicidad para que le diera a entender que él tenía ya su lugar para buscar. Sin decir nada, nuevamente asintió.

Salió del auto y miró sobre el mismo, se cruzó, sin darse cuenta, con la mirada perdida de Ken. Cuando se percataron de que se miraban, otra vez la misma conversación silenciosa se hacía presente. Ken cerró los ojos y Daisuke se pasó al asiento de atrás.  
Yamato subía al de adelante y tras algunas recomendaciones más y poniéndose de acuerdo en donde verse y la hora, emprendieron la marcha. La primera fue Hikari en irse, tomando un taxi a lado de Miyako que se bajaría en un lugar antes que ella. Iori y Ken por su parte comenzaron a cruzar la calle y al llegar a la acera de enfrente, tomaron caminos opuestos.   
Taichi puso en marcha su auto y enseguida tomaron dirección a la unidad de edificios de Daisuke.

El trayecto no pudo ser más tenso, Taichi hacía algunas preguntas, turnándose a cada uno de sus acompañantes. Los tres sabían bien porque se sentían así. Yamato bajó la ventanilla y el aire jugó con su cabellera mientras se recargaba y comenzaba a pensar en dónde estaría su hermano. Taichi miraba a veces a Daisuke por el espejo retrovisor y recordaba lo que acababa de hablar con él. La extraña sensación de sentirse un poco involucrado por la imágen que le había dado al chico comenzó a darle vueltas por la cabeza, no quiso enmarañarse más con esas ideas, y al menos agradeció que ya Daisuke comprendiera que no iba por muy buen camino al imitar a alguien.   
Volvió nuevamente a concentrarse en el camino, preguntó un par de veces por la dirección y si iba correctamente. Daisuke sólamente tenía en mente el encontrarse nuevamente con Takeru. ¿Qué iba a decírle? ¿Cómo reaccionaría él? La duda volvió a su cabeza como una bola de nieve a la cara. ¿Y si ya no estaba? ¿Qué iba a decírle a Taichi? ¿Pensaría Taichi que fué por el error que cometió? Ahora nadamás rogaba por ya llegar y subir las escaleras para llegar a su casa y abrir la puerta, encontrarse con él y decírle que lo lamentaba.  
El auto se estacionaba, y el rostro de Taichi lo miró una vez más.

- A las seis de la tarde nos veremos en la entrada de tu instituto otra vez. Si alguien se comunica contigo avísales lo que puedas y lo mismo te pedimos.  
- Gracias, lo haré.

Daisuke salió y comenzaba a caminar, Yamato lo detuvo una vez que lo pasó.

- Cualquier cosa, avísanos. - al escuchar esto, Daisuke volteó completamente a ver a Yamato.  
- Por supuesto. - sin tensiones, dijo aquello con la necesidad de en verdad poder saber algo. Apresuró sus pasos para entrar al edificio.  
- Eres muy frío, Yamato. No sabes por todo lo que pasó.  
- ¿Y tampoco sabe por lo que pasó Takeru? Sé que es asunto de ellos dos, pero sigue siendo mi hermano.  
- Lo sé, por eso hará lo posible por encontrarlo.  
- Si algo le pasó... si algo le llegara a pasar... - Yamato comenzó a desesperarse.  
- Tranquilo, ya todos lo están buscando. Ya verás que aparecerá.  
- No puedo quitarme esto de la cabeza, en verdad siento que algo pasó. - Yamato se llevó una mano a la frente y comenzó a apretar la misma. Su otra mano se encontraba en su rodilla, temblaba.

La suavidad de unos dedos recorrieron aquella mano, la piel morena de arriba contrastaba con la blanca de abajo. Yamato lo miró y comenzó a respirar un poco más lento. Taichi tomó la mano y se la llevo a su rostro donde, suavemente, comenzó a frotarla contra su mejilla, Yamato miraba todo aquello con mucha más calma.

- Todo saldrá bien. 

La sonrisa que Taichi trazó en su rostro, surtió efecto en el semblante de Yamato quien ahora comenzaba a tranquilizarse y nuevamente adentrarse en la búsqueda de su hermano.

- Las afueras de Odaiba. Para ustedes que vivían fuera de aquí eso sería adentrarse a otra parte de la ciudad. ¿Tanto recorrió de niño?  
- Takeru es alguien que da todo por lo que le importa en ese momento. Aquella noche llegó a pensar que él era la causa por la cual, - miró al frente - nuestros padres se separaron. Imaginó que si se iba, ellos seguirían juntos y a él le importaba más eso.  
- El pequeño Takeru, la vida lo ha marcado verdaderamente. Es fuerte, siempre logra superar cualquier cosa.  
- ¿Pero a qué costo? Su esperanza cada vez hace que su corazón se vuelva más susceptible al imaginarse que será lo que él espera.

Taichi puso un poco más de velocidad, miró de reojo a Yamato quien se fijaba a todas partes si había algún indicio de su hermano.

Daisuke había llegado a la puerta, las llaves se habían caído antes de meter la correcta para abrir. Al fin pudo entrar aventando la puerta para cerrarla, se quitó los zapatos, aventó la mochila a uno de los sillones y corrió a su habitación abriéndola de golpe.  
Sus brazos cayeron a los lados, la puerta rechinó antes de dejar de moverse y quedar completamente abierta.

Todo estaba en perfecto orden.  
Daisuke sacó la respiración por la boca en resoplidos causados por la rapidez que había tomado. Miró toda la habitación. Estaba limpia, todo en su lugar. Alguien había limpiado aquél cuarto con mucha dedicación. Daisuke lo sabía perfectamente de quién pertenecía ese toque de limpieza. Su respiración se volvió un poco más a forma de sollozo, dió apenas tres pasos y cayó de rodillas. No lo soportó, ver la cama sin una arruga, los libros perfectamente apilados, el piso reluciente...

"No te preocupes por el desórden, mi hermana llega hasta mañana y tendré tiempo para arreglarlo..."

Su propia voz la había escuchado como si alguien estuviera gritando en su cabeza. Las mismas palabras que dijo en la mañana. Ahora se daba cuenta de lo duras que habían sido, de lo mucho que podían doler. Sus manos se recargaron en aquél brillante piso, recibieron un par de lágrimas. Lloraba, por la actitud que había tomado, porque a pesar de todo, era Takeru, la persona que siempre estaba dispuesta a ayudarlo, que pasara lo que pasara, siempre estaba ahí dándole esperanza, confiando en él, aconsejándolo. Y él, lo había tratado de aquella manera, y aún así... 

- Aún así, una vez más, me ayudó... ¡¿PORQUÉ?! - dió un puñetazo al suelo. 

El silencio se hacía presente una vez que dejó de respirar rápidamente. La ventana estaba abierta, así que las cortinas comenzaron a moverse. Con fuerza, apretaba sus puños, sintió una punzada de dolor, y se sentó. Se revisó la muñeca y los dedos mientras recordaba ligeramente, al tener su otra mano sobre la misma, pareciera como si hubiera sentido que alguien así lo tenía. Lo recordó, la imágen de Takeru en el hospital.

Él estaba acostado, todavía no tenía bien recuperado el conocimiento a causa de las medicinas. Alguien estaba aplicándole precisamente una, en inyección, estaba quejándose, le ardía el líquido que entraba en sus venas por su brazo. Sintió como alguien le hablaba, una voz bastante tranquilizadora al tiempo que le tomaban la mano. Miró, esa persona, tenía una mirada bastante agradable, era un azul embriagante, el cabello rubio... ahora sentía la esperanza de que pronto todo pasaría. Cerró los ojos, ya no sentía dolor.

Era verdad entonces, sí era él después de todo. Daisuke salió de aquél trance, ya no le dolía la mano. La miró por última vez y se levantó con cuidado, recorrió otra vez el lugar con la vista.

- Debo encontrarlo... Debo, - su rostro se enmarcó en alegría - encontrar a mi mejor amigo. 

Se acercó al clóset y comenzó a sacar ropa casual, se quitó el uniforme y rápidamente se cambió, cuando se puso una chaqueta, miró a un lado el desastre que comenzaba a hacer, volvió a sonreír y levantó la ropa para acomodarla. Salió de la habitación y también levantó su mochila para dejarla en un mejor lugar; se fue directamente al teléfono marcándo rápidamente.

- ¿Miyako? Díme, ¿tienen alguna noticia? - escuchó a su amiga decír que no había aún nada - ¿Qué lugares te faltan por buscar? Yo iré.

+++


	2. Regreso

Coraje, Esperanza, Amistad y Bondad

A Digimon 02 Fanfic

2. Regreso

La tarde yacía en las paredes de las calles que reflejaban el anaranjado cielo que comenzaba a caer, una tarde que aparentemente parecía tan tranquila, era en realidad, un remolino de sentimientos para los niños elegidos que se habían decidido en ir a la búsqueda de uno de los suyos. Precisamente fueron dos de la primera generación que llegaba a un plano de ciudad ya bastante retirado.  
Taichi iba bajando la velocidad del automóvil mientras que Yamato ardía en ansias de abrir la portezuela y correr a buscar en aquél sitio, un suave movimiento de tirón dió el aviso para rectificar que ya era el momento de salir del vehículo y así, el rubio se fue directamente a bajar un pequeño prado que terminaba en una vista total de la ciudad. Volteaba a todas partes, corrió al final de una pendiente, regresó por debajo del puente que terminaba con aquella división de ciudad-campo. Agitado, volvió a mirar con cuidado todo a su alrededor, su rostro enfatizaba una fé insegura, arqueó las cejas en ira contra el cielo, que se iba apagando para llenar en una sensación tardía en el ambiente, y se dejó caer de rodillas en el suave pasto que aún se sentía como recién regado.

Una mano en su hombro le devolvió la seguridad de que no estaba solo, pero no dejó de ver el cielo apagándose en rosado, y sin embargo así pudo sentir como esa figura también se sentaba a su lado y lo acompañó en su silenciosa plegaria a la tela que servía de techo que se dividía entre el rosa y el naranja, peleándose por el espacio que ocuparían con aquellas pequeñas centellas de luz titilantes.

- Lo encontraremos... te prometo que lo encontraremos. - la suave voz de Taichi había cortado el susurrar del viento rompiéndose entre la hierba.  
- Estaba seguro... que aquí vendría... - Yamato al fin se dejó caer en la alfombra verde, se acostó con el brazo tapándo sus ojos, ya estaba cansado, su corazón latía tanto en desesperación, necesitaba tranquilizarse. Dió un gran respiro.  
- No dudo que haya pensado en venir aquí, pero tal vez también se dió cuenta que al venir, se le encontraría tarde o temprano.  
- Ha cambiado tanto ese niño, siento tanta... ¡tanta rabia! - dió un seco golpe a la tierra con la mano libre, levantó un par de insectos, Taichi no le quitaba la mirada.  
- Tú no tienes la culpa Yamato, Takeru mismo a veces se espantaba por la forma en que luego reaccionaba. Él mismo está tratando de luchar contra esas sensaciones, ya no es un niño.  
- ¡Lo sé, lo sé! - se sentó apretando los puños en la tierra - Pero si tan sólo... si estuvieramos juntos... yo podría... ¡maldita la hora en que nuestros padres decidieron nuestro destino sin preguntarnos! - su voz ya sonaba llena de ira - ¡Ellos no tenían la razón para...!

Un golpe sonó, el cuerpo de Yamato dió un ligero giro sobre el pasto y que, por reacción, se quedó inmóvil con los ojos tan abiertos como podía mantener, se llevó léntamente una mano al rostro, a su mejilla que acababa de recibir precisamente el puño de Taichi, mientras que éste seguía mirándolo serénamente y con el puño cerrado aún en el mismo sitio.   
Se dió la vuelta Yamato y miró coléricamente a Taichi, pero no fue si no hasta que vió como le temblaba la mano a su compañero, que la cólera se convirtió en sorpresa.

- Yo también estoy preocupado por Takeru, también es alguien importante para mí porque forma parte de tí, pero esa no es razón para que juzgues la situación en la que se vieron tus padres hace ya tanto tiempo. ¿De qué te sirve ahora maldecirlos? Ellos tuvieron en su momento y en sus manos la decisión, y esa no es la razón por la que Takeru se ha perdido en esta ocasión, si comienzas a buscar culpables jamás podrás encontrarlo y sólamente te llenarás de una ira que no vale la pena.

Yamato seguía asombrado por las palabras de aquél muchacho que acababa de golpearlo. De la nada, Taichi se dejó caer sobre él para darle el abrazo más fuerte que podía ofrecérle en ese momento, se hundió en su hombro y el abrazo se volvió más efusivo cuando sintió como las lágrimas del chico Ishida comenzaban a salir y caían sobre él.   
Se separaron ligeramente y Taichi le pasó el dedo índice de la mano por el contorno de los ojos para borrarle la línea de las lágrimas, se sonrieron ligeramente cuando Yamato cerró el ojo por sentir un poco de dolor por la mejilla en la que recibió el golpe y que acababa de tocar el moreno.

- Sigues con esa maldita derecha tan fuerte. - se volvía a poner de pie.  
- Ya te dije que no maldigas. - lo miró "regañándolo" mientras que Yamato seguía con esa sonrisita de no haber hecho nada. 

En esos instantes, el sonido de un celular llamando los alejó de lo que habían pasado, corrieron al auto y ahí buscó Yamato entre los asientos y encontró el aparato contestándolo inmediatamente, por el otro lado se oía la voz de una chica.

- ¿Yamato-san? Iori, Ken y yo ya nos encontramos en la entrada del colegio.  
- Es Hikari - tapándo la bocina, interrumpió un momento Yamato para decirle a Taichi quién era, el mismo se acercó más para tratar de escuchar algo, ahora Yamato regresó a la conversación con la pequeña Yagami - Dime Hikari, ¿alguna noticia?  
- ...no mucho, sólamente un par de personas que les pareció haberlo visto días atrás por la mañana, pero aún falta Miyako por venir y tal vez ella pueda tener algo que ayude.  
- Escúchame Hikari - ahora era Taichi quien hablaba - escríbe a Daisuke en su comunicador y pregúntale si sabe algo, ahora vámos para allá y juntaremos lo que tengamos de información y tener alguna idea de dónde podríamos encontrar a Takeru.   
- ¡Hermano! Claro, en este instante le escribiré, los esperaremos.

Yamato apagó el celular y Taichi se acomodaba en el asiento buscándo el cinturón de seguridad para ponérselo, miró a un lado y vió como el rubio había salido nuevamente mirando el lugar que habían dejado hace un par de minutos atrás.

- ¿Yamato? Es hora de irnos.  
- Lo sé. Sólo que... este sitio me trajo varios recuerdos. 

El viento se entrelazó con el cabello dorado del chico que miraba nostálgicamente, descansó los hombros y entró al automóvil. Y así en un momento, ya se encontraban camino de regreso al instituto en Odaiba.

Un pitído.

- ¿Ya te contestó? - Iori se alzó de puntas sobre sus pies para alcanzar el comunicador de Hikari.  
- Sí, es Daisuke-kun. - unos segundos de silencio - Dice que está ayudándole a Miyako-chan y que pronto estarán cerca de aquí, no tardarán en llegar.  
- ¿Daisuke-san también está buscando? Creí que lo habían llevado a su casa.  
- Seguramente no lo encontró por allá. - Ken participó en la conversación con suma tranquilidad.  
- Ojalá tengan alguna información que ayude. - Hikari percibió la actitud de Ken y simuló el no haber entendido sus palabras.

Habían pasado 20 minutos, Ken se recargaba en la pared cerca de donde estuviera más obscuro, centrado en sus pensamientos. Iori revisaba su comunicador en búsqueda de "alguna pista" en los mensajes, y Hikari estaba mirando una hoja meciéndose y que estaba a punto de caerse de la rama de un viejo árbol.   
Los apresurados pasos de dos personas hicieron eco para avisar que ya habían llegado al fin Miyako y Daisuke. Al llegar tomaban aire mientras que sonaba el motor de un automóvil, perteneciente a Taichi, que ya se acercaba por el otro extremo de la calle.

Y como lo habían hecho en la tarde, esa noche nuevamente estaban todos reunidos, escuchando aténtamente cada cosa que habían hecho, las respuestas que habían recibido, y juntando todo tipo de información concerniente al chico Takaishi.

- Fue la última vez que lo vieron, según me dijeron. Pero eso fue hace unos días cuando sabíamos... dónde estaba. - Hikari titubeó un poco en sus últimas palabras ya que se refería al tiempo en que se dedicó Takeru a cuidar a Daisuke de sus heridas.  
- Al menos Iori averiguó que también lo vieron ayér en la mañana por el parque. - Taichi se cruzó de brazos escuchando a todos con detenimiento.  
- Lo siento, de haber sabido lo que pasaría, le hubiera hecho hablar un poco más. - Ken agachó la mirada.  
- Descuida Ken, como lo dijiste, no sabías que Takeru desaparecería así. Aquí no hay que buscar culpables, - Taichi dió un rápido reojo discreto a Daisuke y a Yamato, pero enfocándose en el chico Ichijouji para no levantar sospechas - y por ahora, sólamente nos resta pensar entre todos y usando la información que tenemos, ¿dónde puede estar Takeru?

Todos daban alguna opinión o rebuscaban en sus memorias algún indicio de algún lugar en el que Takeru hubiera decidido ir, Yamato de vez en cuando marcaba en su celular y esperaba unos segundos y volvía a colgar, era notorio que a dónde hablaba no era más que a la casa de su madre y su hermano, y al encontrar que la contestadora le respondía, era cuando cortaba la llamada.

Se prendieron las luces de la calle, el cielo ya albergaba a las estrellas y una gruesa nube se movía para que la pálida luz de la luna iluminara débilmente la sábana azul que teñía la noche.   
Iori, a poca distancia de ahí, hablaba por celular a su casa para avisar que todavía no llegaría, Miyako anotaba en una libreta los lugares en los que habían ido mientras que Hikari repasaba cada palabra y le indicaba lo que habían averiguado en cada uno. Taichi observaba minusciosamente tratando de hallar alguna referencia de los lugares mientras que Ken aguardaba aún en la helada pared, de vez en cuando se acercaba a escuchar los comentarios y simplemente asentía o negaba con la cabeza.  
Daisuke era el que se notaba un poco más inquieto, andaba de aquí por allá, agarraba piedras del pavimento y las aventaba al otro lado de la calle, se sentaba a orillas de la acera, daba opiniones un poco fuera de lugar (producto de su nerviosismo) y a veces sacaba su comunicador y comenzaba a teclear algunas cosas que luego borraba o simplemente daba un recorrido por los mensajes, sonrió con melancolía un poco cuando pasó por el que había recibido de Taichi aquella tarde después de clases.

Hubo un momento en que todo se hizo de un repentino silencio, cada uno estaba tan enfrascado en sus pensamientos y luchando por no perder el entusiasmo y la fuerza para seguir buscando a su amigo, que ni se percataron de la insensatez de los pitídos que salían del comunicador de Daisuke cuando éste volvió a manejarlo dentro de ese lapso.  
O tal vez eso se creía, ya que en la mente de Ken, aquellos pequeños timbrazos penetraban en sus pensamientos poco a poco para abrir paso a una conexión de ideas, de cierta forma, todo comenzaba a tener algo de sentido. Ken se quedó inmóvil, como si tratara de que esa unión no se soltara y pudiera concretarse en alguna ayuda, el sonido comenzaba a perforar más hábilmente para ser el único ruido que estuviera en su cabeza, párpadeo y se concentró en mirar a Daisuke, después giró al grupo que seguía repasando cada uno de los lugares en los que habían buscado. El pitído se hizo más fuerte a los oídos del chico de cabello azulado, otra vez se fijó en el portador de los visores, aunque hubiera parecido descuido, ya que esta vez no miró a Daisuke, el comunicador le llamó más la atención, era un cierto tipo de atracción para su vista para que no se fijara en nada más. Como un cubetazo de agua fría, Ken recibió lo que esperaba, al fin había descifrado lo que su mente ya le había dicho.

Se incorporó alejándose de la barda en la que estaba, y con un movimiento rápido miró a ambos lados de la calle, obviamente, todos lo vieron extrañados, cuando Taichi se iba a acercar para saber que le estaba ocurriendo al chico, Ichijouji se dió la vuelta hacia sus amigos y aún con esa expresión de haber descubierto algo que parecía tan claro, lanzó su mirada a Yamato con determinación, y sin dar espacio a más, bajó la acera, otra vez mirando cada extremo, cruzó la calle y con toda la fuerza que le daban las piernas, corrió para dejar que el gris de la sombra del parque lo cubriera y no se dejara ver su figura alejarse.

Atónitos por la reacción espontánea de su compañero, Taichi y los demás se quedaron inmutados y comenzaron a dejar sus puestos y acercarse a la orilla de la acera.

- ¿Qué habrá pasado para que se comportara así? - Hikari tímidamente tuvo que preguntar.  
- ¿Se habrá desesperado? - comentó Miyako también cuestionándo a su alrededor.  
- Después de todo, ya es bastante tarde y mejor sería que se fueran a su casa muchachos. - dijo Taichi con un poco de tristeza por el fracaso de no encontrar al chico - Pronto se cumplirán las 48 horas para ser considerado como persona extraviada, así que, sólo nos resta esperar y... - echó una mirada a todos - rogar por que Takeru se encuentre bien.

Todos se quedaron mirando esperanzados uno al otro, cada uno dentro de sí deseaba que en el transcurso de la noche, apareciera su amigo. Hikari veía discretamente a Daisuke que se encontraba apretando los puños..

- Entonces nosotros nos vamos, pero por favor, no importa la hora que sea, si aparece Takeru, llámenme. - Miyako se acercó a Taichi y a Yamato junto con Iori.  
- Claro. - sonrió Taichi.

Iori y Miyako hicieron una ligera reverencia y dieron un par de pasos.

- Esperen... - la voz de Yamato se escuchó de pronto, ambos amigos se dieron la vuelta y todos enfocaron su atención en el hermano mayor del perdido - Es, sólamente, yo... - titubeó y despues, alzó su rostro con una sonrisa melancólica dirigiéndose en general esta ocasión - Gracias.

Los presentes se quedaron un tanto sorprendidos, era la primera reacción de Yamato desde que se citaron nuevamente, casi no había hablado, se limitaba a observar y a mirar a la nada, y ahora, él estaba ahí agradeciéndoles a todos su participación en la búsqueda de su pequeño hermano.   
Miyako sonrió a sabiendas del trabajo que le costó a Yamato el pronunciar aquellas palabras, se acercó y dudándo un poco, tomó una de las manos del rubio y lo miró.

- Takeru es nuestro amigo, forma parte de nosotros, y su pérdida significa un gran dolor también. Y pase lo que pase, nosotros lo protegeremos como él hace con cada uno de los que estamos aquí. Estoy segura, que en el lugar que esté, sabe perfectamente eso... Sólo debemos confiar que así sea.

Una sonrisa de afirmación apareció en los rostros de los demás, y minutos después, ya se estaban despidiendo. Quedaron únicamente Daisuke, Hikari, Taichi y Yamato, 

- Será mejor que también nosotros nos vayamos, ¿Daisuke? - Taichi llamó al chico Motomiya - Si gustas, puedes venir con nosotros y podremos llevarte a una estación cercana.  
- Ah... eh, no hace falta, en verdad, no quiero causarles más molestias. - titubeó sonrojado.  
- Pero ya es muy tarde, hazle caso a mi hermano. - Hikari estaba a punto de entrar al auto.  
- No se preocupen, llegaré pronto si corro y...  
- Cállate y entra.

La voz de Yamato había interrumpido, Hikari ya se encontraba dentro y Taichi tenía un pie dentro del vehículo, en cambio, Ishida se encontraba recargado en la puerta con los ojos cerrados y tratando de sonar calmado.  
Comenzó a soplar la brisa, las miradas de Yamato y Daisuke se encontraron repentinamente cuando el primero abrió los ojos.

- Anda o te vas a poner peor, no quiero que el trabajo de mi hermano en cuidarte se eche a perder por tu necedad.  
- Yamato-san... - murmuró Daisuke sorprendido.  
- ¿Estás sordo? ¡Entra!  
- Eh... ¡sí! - y enseguida, Daisuke ya estaba entrando por el lado de Yamato al auto.

Y tal como habían llegado, así partieron rumbo a sus hogares los niños elegidos. 

En un lugar sombrío, se respiraba el ambiente frío y nebuloso que comenzaba a albergar una entidad, un ser que parecía contar con la capacidad aún de respirar aquél helado aire, estaba en el suelo, sentado, abrazando algo, de vez en cuando se veía a esta figura temblar un poco, pero volvía a la misma posición de no moverse. Un aliento salió en forma de una débil nube por el contacto del aire caliente con el frío.

En ese mismo instante, en otra parte, un niño se encontraba al pie de un gran risco, el viento estaba jugando con la bufanda que tenía en el cuello, su cabello tapaba gran parte de su rostro, mirando hacia un mar que parecía no tener fin, Ken Ichijouji sostenía en sus manos la llave de su descubrimiento: su digivice.

Así era, Ken había descubierto que el único lugar en el que no habían buscado, era el propio Digimundo, ¿acaso no era demasiado lógico que Takeru podría haberse refugiado ahí? Pero todos estaban tan nerviosos y preocupados, que no habían tomado aquella posibilidad, además, tenían bastante tiempo sin ir con sus graduaciones, sin contar todas esas nuevas clases y exámenes que casi les consumían todo el tiempo libre; claro, de vez en cuando iban a pasear y a recordar viejos tiempos, pero la mayoría de las veces, los propios compañeros digimon eran los que más bien visitaban a sus amigos humanos y así mantenían aquella camaradería que los unía aún.  
Ken pudo descifrar todo aquello y por lo tanto decidió no perder el tiempo e ir lo más pronto posible a conseguir alguna computadora y abrir la puerta al Digimundo, la encontró en un modesto café cerca del parque, y ante los rostros atónitos de la gente a su alrededor, había partido a ese otro mundo.

Ahora él estaba ahí, solo en ese inmenso sitio, apenas había recibido la sensación de que él era insignificante para buscar a una persona en tan grande lugar. Dudó un par de veces, sintió la necesidad de sacar su comunicador y escribir a sus compañeros que lo ayudaran, que había una posibilidad de encontrar a Takeru ahí, que tal vez con más gente podría ser más fácil.

- No... este es mi deber ahora. No puedo involucrarlos, - en su cara se marcó la frustración - además, ¿a quién podría pedírle ayuda?   
- A cualquiera de nuestros amigos...   
- ¿...Wormmon?  
- Ken-chan, si ibas a venir al Digimundo, me hubieras llamado. Gracias a Tentomon que me avisó que aquí estabas es como te encontré.

Ken se quedó en silencio, pero una pequeña sonrisa fue suficiente para que la criatura digital entendiera el agradecimiento de su amigo. 

- No puedo llamarlos, esto debo hacerlo solo.  
- Ken-chan... - chilló Wormmon. - ¿A dónde irás?

Ambos miraron al frente ante la majestuosidad de aquél mar que ahora estaba léntamente meciéndose con ese azul profundo.  
Ken sacó su comunicador y su digivice, comenzó a apretar un par de botónes, una vez que encontró la dirección de Takeru en su localizador, le mandó un mensaje y esperó unos minutos.   
Nada.  
Tomó el digivice y también comenzó a usarlo, vió como en la pantalla se veía un punto, era él mismo que le localizaba su posición, amplió más el márgen del lugar y sólamente aparecía él como un diminuto círculo.  
Se desesperó un poco, y comenzó a apretar más botónes, movió pantallas, caminaba con el digivice al frente como si se tratara de una brújula. Pero sus emociones fueron más fuertes y aventó todo al suelo al mismo tiempo que él lo hacía cayendose de rodillas y manos sobre la frívola tierra para comenzar a golpearla mientras que su compañero digimon veía la escena también frustrado.

- ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Antes entendía a la perfección estos aparatos, yo lo sabía todo! Y ahora... no sé absolutamente nada... - apretó más los dientes - Cuando era emperador de los digimon, yo podía manipular estos sistemas a la perfección... - llevó sus manos a la cabeza.  
- Ken-chan, no digas esas cosas.  
- En estos momentos, necesito... comprender... 

Se calló de momento, abrió los ojos de golpe y miró al frente.

- El mar...

Wormmon miró alternativamente al mar y a Ken, mientras que el chico alcanzó su digivice y se levantaba, tenía la mirada aún fija, caminó hasta quedar a la orilla y se sintió como la tierra se estaba desmoronando un poco por su peso, no le prestó atención y siguió fijo a lo que quería hacer. 

- Wormmon, será mejor que te apartes.  
- ¿Cómo? ¿Ken-chan, qué piensas hacer? No te arriesgues...   
- Descuida. - volteó a mirar a su digimon con una sonrisa - todo estará bien. Ahora, por favor, hazte a un lado.

El digimon caminó hacia atrás obedeciéndo la petición de Ichijouji, una vez que vió el chico que ya estaba lo bastante retirado, volvió a mirar a la majestuosa masa de líquido y se puso firme y decidido, alzó su digivice con la pantalla al frente y apretó fuertemente el aparato.

- Abriré el mar de las tinieblas...  
- ¡¿Qué?! No lo hagas Ken, no tienes la ayuda de tus amigos para evitar que la obscuridad te invada... No lo hagas por favor.

En vano fueron los ruegos del insecto, Ken estaba dispuesto y nadie lo detendría, comenzó a sentir como una punzada recorría toda su espina y caía en su cerebro como un trueno, del digivice salieron datos a modo de luces que comenzaban a dirigirse hacia una estela de luz y sombras, el sudor caía de su frente por el esfuerzo de evitar que la obscuridad lo venciera, pero cuando las rodillas le titubearon, usó su otra mano para mantener el digivice firme.  
Gritó de dolor provocado por la energía maligna que quería absorberlo, lo único que él necesitaba hacer era abrir la puerta, no que la obscuridad lo atrapara y siguió luchando.

- ¡Ken, abriste el mar de las tinieblas! - el digimon tuvo que acercarse un poco por la impresión.

Ken miró aquello, lo estaba logrando, sólo restaba un poco más para tener la abertura lo suficientemente grande para que él pudiera atravesarlo.  
Cerró los ojos, concentrándose en aquello y con esto, varias imágenes le venían a la cabeza, la cara de preocupación de todos en esa tarde, como estuvieron buscando, pero sobre todo, recordaba la última vez que vió a Takeru. Un gran resplandor salió del digivice y la imágen de ese mundo de tinieblas comenzaba a dibujarse más grande.   
Ya no podía soportarlo, simplemente se dejó caer dentro de la abertura, sin importarle ya si del otro lado se haría daño, Wormmon corrió para entrar, pero justamente cuando el pie de Ken ya estaba dentro de aquél obscuro lugar, la rajada se cerró tan de golpe como se había abierto.

- Ken-chan, mucha suerte. - se resignó el digimon a decir.

Una vez en ese sitio, Ken al fin estaba internado y su cuerpo cayó por gravedad a lo que sería el mismo risco pero en sombras, sintió como las piedras le golpeaban el cuerpo e intentó inútilmente con sus manos el tratar de detenerse cayendo boca abajo resbalándose en el trayecto.  
Cuando sintió la fría arena de la costa, le tomó varios segundos el moverse un poco, dió algunos quejidos producto del dolor que ya comenzaba a atravesar su piel, su cara estaba sucia al igual que su fino cabello. Ligeramente alzó una cansada vista para notar que el siniestro mar estaba frente a él con sus hipnóticas olas que se mecían al compás del sonido que provocaban. Se recargó con sus brazos para comenzar a levantarse poco a poco.   
Un pitido conocido.  
Su digivice estaba en su mano temblorosa, se recargó sobre sus piernas, se quitó un poco la arena del rostro y del cabello, y se quedó pasmado.

Habían dos puntos marcando. Se levantó olvidándose del dolor y miró más de cerca, con ambas manos, el artefacto; era verdad, la otra marca era alguien más aparte de él, volteó a su alrededor pero no vió nada. 

- ¿Dónde estás? ¿Por qué no me dejas encontrarte? - sollozó estrechando con su pecho el digivice y agachando su mirada - Por favor...

Un sonido distinto. No, más bien, era algo conocido, una voz... una ligera voz hablando a manera de murmullo. Ken levantó su vista a su izquierda, como si aquél sonido lo hubiera invitado a buscarlo, caminó con pasos entrecortados (provocados por el dolor de la caída) entre la densa neblina que se acumulaba. Una sombra distinta se asomaba cerca de la orilla, Ichijouji trataba de darle alguna forma forzando sus ojos para que la encontraran, mientras más se acercaba, se dibujaba más finamente la figura que parecía mecerse como las olas. Definitivamente era alguien, ¿acaso podría ser que...?

- ¿Ta... Takeru-kun? - musitó mientras tomaba aire por la boca.

La figura se quedó en silencio y quieta, el chico de cabello azul corrió quedándose a un lado de la misma, y cuando vió el cabello rubio y algo alborotado, se dejó caer de rodillas con una sonrisa.

- Por fin... eres tú... Te encontré, ¡al fin te encontré!

Silencio.   
No reaccionaba, seguía siendo la misma figura sombría que había visto a lo lejos, lo vió detenidamente, ahora notaba que todo su cuerpo también estaba en sombras, como si alguien hubiera apagado sus colores para teñir su cuerpo de gris.   
Y como si no hubiera pasado nada, la figura volvió a mecerse y a murmurar muy suavemente, a manera de arrullo.

- ¿Te, te encuentras bien? - Ken trató de poner su mano sobre el hombro, se detuvo en el acto cuando distinguió una figura más en los brazos de, lo que aún quería creer, Takeru. - ¿Patamon?

Ante la sorpresa, se quedó en silencio y pudo entender aquellos murmullos.

- ...dolor. No podrán lastimarnos, Patamon. Ya no más.  
- Tengo miedo... - había sonado otra voz, claramente era la del digimon compañero.  
- Aquí no hay miedo. Descuida, no hay que temerle a la obscuridad.  
- Takeru... - chilló Patamon.  
- Shh... - lo calló mientras lo abrazaba y se encorvaba más.

La declaración estaba hecha. Aquella figura, sí era Takeru.

Ken se preocupó, dirigió su mano al hombro para tratar de levantar a Takeru, sólo que el chico se le había adelantado bruscamente a hacerse a un lado para evitar que lo tocara, alzó un poco su rostro, no se veía más que la sombra y ni sus ojos se marcaban, únicamente su boca.

- ¿Por qué llegaste aquí?  
- Te estabamos buscando. - Ken trató de que la voz no se le quebrara por el sobresalto.  
- ¿Buscarme? - rió un poco agitándose el cuerpo - Supongo que es cierto, pero... ¿por qué tú?   
- Takeru... - Patamon volvía a llamar a su amigo con voz preocupada.  
- ¿Yo? Pues, yo vine aquí para... - musitó el chico de la Bondad.  
- ¿Por qué llegaste a éste lugar? ¡Se supone que sólo la obscuridad está aquí! - tembló nuevamente el rubio.  
- ¿Estás bien? - volvió a preguntar Ken al ver esa actitud extraña.  
- ¿Estar bien? Oh si, pronto... pronto lo estaré. 

La voz fría de Takeru entró a manera de escalofrío en la mente de Ken, tuvo que hacerse un poco hacia atrás cuando Takeru comenzaba a erguirse la espalda y dejar que la ténue luz del lugar pudiera reflejarle el rostro. Ichijouji sólo pudo asombrarse en un sordo gesto de su boca.

- La obscuridad... se siente tan bien. - y mientras decía las heladas palabras, sus ojos al fin se notaron, ásperos, fríos, sin brillo, sin ese azul profundo que le caracterizaba. Volvió a reír moviéndo los hombros arriba y abajo - ¿No es así, Patamon? ¿Verdad que la obscuridad nos mostró que así no nos lastimarían? - acercó a su digimon al rostro y comenzó a acariciarlo con la mejilla.  
- ¡¿De qué estás hablando?! Hay que irnos pronto de aquí, el mar de las tinieblas es...  
- El mejor lugar para una persona como yo...  
- ¿A qué te refieres? ¡Tú no perteneces aquí! Ni siquiera Patamon.  
- Cállate.  
- ¡Es cierto! ¡Además, la obscuridad jamás estará ligada con la esperanza que representas! Tú eres...

Sonaron carcajadas provenientes de Takeru interrumpiendo a Ken.

- ¿Todavía crees eso de mí? Mírame bien, yo ya no represento eso que tú dices. ¿Cómo alguien como yo puede representar a la esperanza, si ya toda esencia de ello ha muerto en mí?   
- No puede ser, eso no puede suceder.  
- Por mucho tiempo, luché contra la fuerza de la obscuridad, el poder de las tinieblas siempre me siguió desde el primer momento en que supo de mi existencia, quitándome a todos los que he amado... - comenzó a acariciar a Patamon mientras que el digimon seguía sumamente preocupado - Primero fueron mis padres, mi hermano... Cuando murió Angemon, juré que jamás perdonaría a la obscuridad, ella me quería desde entonces... y siempre trató de llamarme. Era un niño que se negó a sus brazos, así que crecí tratando de ocultar el deseo de refugiarme con ella. Y entonces... - volvió a mirar a Ken con sus ojos apagados - Apareciste... Sí, tú eras aquél que quería usar la fuerza de las tinieblas...  
- ¡No era mi intención, fuí manipulado!  
- Por supuesto que sí, así es la obscuridad... Una vez que se enamora de tí, te quiere a su lado como sea. Y así me llamó otra vez, a través de tí, ¿cómo podría permitir que alguien más jugara con ella, si no más que yo que era el único que podía?   
- No comprendo.  
- No hay nada que comprender, simplemente, la obscuridad te eligió como la manera de llamar mi atención, en repetidas ocasiones me llamabas a mí para que te librara de sus brazos. Cada uno de tus movimientos lo gritaban, ¿o es que acaso no recuerdas cuando elegiste a Patamon como tu siguiente conejillo de indias y tu espiral maligna?   
- Era el Emperador de los Digimon, yo jamás lo hubiera hecho. - susurró Ken con pesadumbre.  
- Todos quisieron ocultártelo, - rió otra vez - diciendo que fuíste un error, un accidente, al escogerte a tí para ser el portador de esa obscuridad.  
- La semilla de la obscuridad... - Ken lo comprendió ahora con ojos un poco desorbitados.  
- Sí, tal vez por eso estás aquí... De todos, eras el único que pudo sentir esa fuerza, tal y como yo la siento ahora mismo. Entraste aquí sin saber en realidad que este cuerpo ya estaba entregado a alguien más.

Ken palideció, lo que decía Takeru todavía no lo asimilaba, no entendía porqué de pronto dijo todo aquello. Era justificarse de algo que todavía no comprendía. El jóven rubio lo miró de arriba a abajo con su expresión perdida aún en la nada, sus labios se entornaron en una gélida sonrisa.

- ¿Qué piensas de mí ahora?  
- ¿Ahora? - musitó.  
- ¿Tienes miedo?   
- ¿Por qué debería?

Takeru lo miró un tanto molesto, se volvió a encorvar ensimismado en mirar la arena, Ken se extrañó porque parecía como si no hubiera hablado con nadie.  
No fue si no hasta que la otra figura comenzaba a moverse más rápidamente lo que le hizo salirse de sus pensamientos y que Takeru se incorporara para ver lo que tenía en brazos. Era Patamon que trataba de zafarse del abrazo de su amigo, aleteaba lo más que podía y cuando sintió la oportunidad, pudo salir directamente a brazos de Ken con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos.

- ¡Por favor, ayúdalo!  
- ¿Cómo? Tú mismo viste cómo intenté hablar con él y me dijo todas esas palabras extrañas. ¿Qué fué lo que le sucedió para que estuviera así?  
- Todo comenzó esta mañana, llegó de pronto al Digimundo y me llamó, cuando llegué y lo ví, me asusté mucho. Aúnque su cuerpo estuviera conmigo, era como si su mente se hubiera escapado, me acerqué y sólo ví como sus ojos estaban pérdidos, como ahora lo estan. - ambos miraron como Takeru se abrazó las piernas - No sabía que hacer así que comencé a hablarle, preguntarle qué tenía.  
- ¿Te comentó algo?  
- Sólo me dijo, que era tiempo de entregarse. Que era inútil ya resistirse.

Ken comenzaba a comprender lo que Takeru acababa de decírle hace unos momentos, se sobresaltó y se acercó más al digimon.

- ¡¿Qué hicieron después?!  
- No se cómo, pero, llegamos hasta el borde del acantilado, y sacó su digivice, gritó algo, - hizo un esfuerzo para recordar - "Aquí estoy, ya no hay esperanza dentro de mí, ahora puedes tenerme".  
- Imposible... Eso no puede ser cierto.  
- Se abrió algo parecido a una puerta a otra dimensión, y él me abrazó, me dijo que ya nadie nos iba a lastimar, que ya no habría motivo para sentir dolor.  
- Quieres decir...  
- Takeru, él, se entregó a la fuerza de la obscuridad. - lloró Patamon sobre el pecho de Ken - ¡Ayúdalo!  
- Ahora comprendo todo, su última esperanza... - miró a Takeru - Daisuke...

En ese momento, Takeru se levantaba ante la atónita mirada de los otros dos presentes, sus movimientos se asemejaban como una marioneta por medio de hilos, sus brazos caían balanceándose y aún la sombría expresión yacía en todo su cuerpo.

- Entrégamelo. - dijo Takeru con voz gruesa mientras que Ken y Patamon lo miraban sin entender - ¡Te he dicho que me lo entregues! ¡Devuélveme a Patamon!  
- ¡No!  
- ¡¿Te atreves a quitármelo?!  
- ¡Patamon no pertenece a este mundo, al igual que tú!  
- Otra vez dices esas estupideces, ¿qué no entiendes que yo ya no tengo nada por qué seguir en aquél frío lugar? Mi esperanza ha muerto con todo lo que creía.

Ken se levantó de golpe, abrazó con más fuerza a Patamon para evitar que se lo quitara.

- ¡Te equivocas! ¡La esperanza siempre vivirá a pesar de todas las cosas!  
- ¡Entrégamelo! 

Takeru iba a dispuesto a arrebatarle el digimon de los brazos, pero Ken lo hizo a un lado soltándo a Patamon.

- Aléjate lo más que puedas, trata de buscar a Wormmon.  
- Pero, Takeru...  
- El no entenderá nada, sólo querrá buscar la forma de que vuelvas a él. - Patamon volaba dudoso, pero Ken sonrió mientras detenía a Takeru. 

Patamon salió volando lo más rápido que pudo, Takeru al ver esto, comenzó a enfurecerse, cerró sus puños y miró con odio a Ken.

- ¡Tú... otra vez estás arrebatándome lo que aprecio... Jamás te lo perdonaré!  
- ¡Escúchame! Sé que en estos momentos debes de estar creyendo muchas cosas, pero si me dieras la oportunidad de explicarte todo... - fue interrumpido por un golpe de Takeru para liberarse de él.  
- No hay nada que explicar aquí, ya no hay tiempo... Sólo tengo que esperar un poco más y entonces, ya no habrá más dolor.  
- ¿Qué?

Takeru caminó un par de pasos hacia atrás, su sonrisa se enmarcaba malévolamente, una sombra comenzaba a agitarse a los pies del mismo y subía cada vez más por su cuerpo. 

- ¡Yo ya he dejado de representar la esperanza. Ya no tengo nada más que hacer aquí si no entregarme a lo que tanto he luchado! - gritó viendo al cielo.  
- ¡No lo hagas! Sólo te está engañando, todavía tienes mucho que hacer, y no sólo representas la esperanza, ¡representas mucho más para todas las personas que te aman!  
- Eso de lo que hablas, el amor, sólamente mató lo último que tenía en mí para seguir creyendo en eso. - apretó los dientes.  
- ¡Una vez más te lo digo, la esperanza no puede morir!  
- ¡Mírame una vez más! ¡¿Acáso puedes ver todavía eso en mí?! Ya no tengo más opción...

La sombra comenzaba a abrazar todo el cuerpo de Takeru, el mismo temblaba y sudaba, era notorio que estaba pasando por un dolor inmenso. Al ver esto Ken, se asustó con la idea de que la fuerza de las tinieblas pudiera en verdad tomar algo más que lo que le quedaba de conciencia a Takeru, le volvió a gritar que no permitiera que se cubriera de esa obscuridad, Takaishi seguía sin querer escuchar, se tapaba los oídos y apretaba sus párpados.   
Takeru sintió ahogarse, sus sentidos se combinaron para dejarlo en una posición indefensa y marearlo, su pecho parecía oprimírsele, la sangre estaba inmensamente fría para sus venas, el dolor ya era insoportable, pero quería creer que sería lo último que le dolería. Todo ya estaba frío, en sus piernas aumentó la pesadez, no tenía ya control suficiente para mantenerse de pie. Todo estaba más negro y helado. Faltaba poco y todo acabaría. Ya no había marcha atrás.

O al menos, eso creyó.

Esperó un momento, parecía que se había detenido todo tan pronto, pero, ¿por qué? Aguardó otro poco más, y lo sintió, era aire en su cuello, o más bien, un aliento. Lo siguiente que reconoció, fueron ligeros sonidos melodiosos, sí, parecían ser... latidos, latidos de corazón, pero no de su corazón. ¿Por qué de pronto sintió calor en su pecho? No sólo eso, una fuerza lo mantenía aún de pie. ¿Qué era todo aquello?  
Una voz... en su mente entraba ahora una voz... ¿Qué decía? ¿Podía entenderla? ...sí.

- La esperanza puede perderse, puede olvidarse por un momento, puedes dudar de que continúa... pero jamás muere.

Takeru abrió los ojos tanto como pudo, aunque seguían sin su brillo.  
Ken Ichijouji lo estaba abrazando fuertemente, manteniéndolo aún de pie, había murmurado aquellas palabras. El rubio seguía inmóvil, pero no le importó al chico de cabello azul y en cambio, siguió abrazándolo y cerró sus ojos y el remolino de sombras seguía girando alrededor de ellos.

- Siempre habrá esperanza.

Le pasó una mano por aquellos cabellos dorados y comenzó a salir una luz del pecho de Ken, sopló una fuerte brisa que los envolvió cortando la primera manta de sombras que ya se volvía a acercar, Ichijouji protegió el rostro de Takeru para evitar que la arena pudiera entrar en sus ojos aún desorbitados.   
Aquella luz estaba desplazando a la sombra que ya estaba en el cuerpo de Takeru, se agitó el mismo, gritaba enmudecido, y, tomando un suspiro de aire, su cuerpo se dejó caer.  
Esto provocó que Ken tuviera que arrodillarse para sostenerlo, siguió abrazándolo.

Esa era la luz de su propia bondad la que estaba reaccionando contra la obscuridad.

Segundos que parecían eternidad, el sonido del silencio se combinaba con las olas rompiéndose en la orilla, un sollozo hizo compañía, era de Ken, quien al ver el cuerpo inerte de su compañero en brazos y sin moverse, ya no sabía que debía de hacer. Siguió esperando mientras lavaba sus lágrimas en ese cabello rubio.

Una imágen apareció en su mente mientras lloraba, era la de una pluma que caía como una gota en agua con las orbitas a su alrededor, el sonido propio de haber caído igualmente.

El contacto de una mano sobre la suya lo despertó de la imágen.  
Era la mano de Takeru quien lo miraba con ojos entrecerrados.

- ¿Ken Ichijouji...?

El dueño del nombre no lo podía creer, asintió la cabeza.

- Quiero, regresar... - le costaba trabajo hablar, así que lo dijo lentamente y a manera de susurro - Aquí no pertenecemos.  
- Claro. - sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos Ken.

Con mucho cuidado, Ken ayudó a Takeru a ponerse de pie, cuando el rubio se incorporó con su brazo en los hombros de Ken y este con cautela lo levantaba pasándo una mano detrás de su espalda, profirió un quejido alarmando al que lo ayudaba.

- ¿Estás bien?

Takeru agachó la mirada en dirección a Ken y se quedó unos segundos pensativo.

- Sí, ahora estoy bien...

Takeru alzó la vista para mirarlo y abrió al fin completamente los ojos, Ken se quedó pasmado, eran azules, tanto o más como el mar mismo, brillosos y profundos.

- Pues, ahora me has encontrado...

Sonrió y Ken hizo lo mismo, y enseguida, el primero colocó su mano en la cintura de Ken para comenzar a caminar mientras que el otro lo sujetó con más fuerza y comenzaban a caminar léntamente dejando sólo huellas en la arena atrás.

- No mamá, no te preocupes. Takeru estuvo conmigo desde que llegó y por eso no pudo revisar los mensajes en la contestadora. ¿Qué en dónde está? Bueno él... está tomando una ducha, sí, tiene poco de haber entrado y ya sabes que no le gusta que lo saquen si no es algo urgente. Sí, esta bien, yo le digo que te hable luego. También te quiero mamá, saludos allá a todos. ¿Eh? Claro, luego te envío los documentos, ¡adiós! - se oyó un golpe al colgar el teléfono - Rayos, ahora tendré que desvelarme esta semana para entregar toda la documentación.

Yamato Ishida se encontraba en el departamento de su madre y hermano, había decidido quedarse por si recibía alguna noticia y sobre todo, si su hermano aparecería. Acababa de recibir una llamada, y contestó pensando en que podría ser Takeru o alguno de sus amigos comunicandole sobre su paradero, cuando se dió cuenta que era de su madre, tuvo que mentirle para que se calmara ya que por lo que había dicho, llamó varias veces y nunca contestó su hijo menor para avisar sobre su llegada y estancia a Japón ya que ella se encontraba en París.  
Se dejó caer en el sofá y se acostó en el mismo, una lámpara en una esquina era lo único que iluminaba el lugar, ya pasaban de las once de la noche y aún no había señales de su hermano. Cerró sus ojos, tal vez tomaría el consejo de Taichi y dormiría un poco para tranquilizarse, al fin que ya habían quedado de irse muy temprano al otro día para ir con la policia y reportar a Takeru como persona extraviada.   
Sintió como ya estaba logrando conciliar el sueño, usó su brazo como almohada y rogaba por que su hermano se encontrara bien. 

- Pero que escándalo, Takeru jamás me dijo que aquí fueran los vecinos tan ruidosos cuando llegan. - se acomodó en otra posición - Con esas voces no me dejan dormir... - sus párpados se cerraban una vez más, pero nuevamente el eco de las voces lo despertaron y se levantó enfurecido y con el cabello alborotado - Ahora mismo les recordaré el reglamento de que...

Abrió de golpe la puerta de la entrada y parándose en seco al instante, no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían. Takeru y Ken estaban caminando lentamente para llegar a la puerta pero se detenían en momentos cuando Takeru comenzaba a sentir dolores en su cuerpo y esas eran las voces que él escuchó. Ambos alzaron la vista al momento en que Yamato abría la puerta. 

- Dios mío, ¡Takeru!

Yamato corrió a acercarse a su hermano, lo tomó por los hombros para ayudarle a Ken.

- Hermano... - dijo alegremente el chico cuando vió el rostro de Yamato.  
- Pero, ¿cómo? ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Qué sucedió? 

Pero Takeru estaba exhausto, se dejó caer sobre su hermano quien lo recibió. Yamato miró a Ken interrogativamente, y éste sólamente se remitió a ayudarle a llevar al chico Takaishi dentro.  
Mucho más rápido, llegaron y se dirigieron a la habitación de Takeru, con mucho cuidado, lo acostaron y Yamato le quitó los zapatos y lo arropó mirando con ternura a su hermano, mientras que el mismo ya pestañeaba lentamente para indicar que quería dormir. El mayor acarició su frente retirando el cabello y así se quedó dormido tranquilamente al fin Takeru.

- Yamato-san... yo...

Yamato se llevó un dedo a los labios para indicar que mantuvieran silencio, se levantaron y salieron de la recámara y cerrando ligeramente la puerta, le puso una mano sobre el hombro.

- No sé que pudo haber pasado, me lo contarás más tarde, por ahora sólamente quiero que sepas que te estoy agradecido. Gracias por encontrar a mi hermano, Ken.

Ken en contestación miró al suelo.

- Era lo mínimo que podía hacer. Discúlpame por no haberles avisado sobre mis suposiciones, pero en ese momento tenía que actuar.  
-Lo que importa ahora es que ya estan ambos aquí. ¿Quiéres algo de tomar?  
- Te lo agradezco.

Ambos fueron a la cocina, ahí, Yamato le sirvió una taza de té a Ken y le pidió que le contara lo que había pasado. Ken contó todo, desde como se le ocurrió que estaba en el Digimundo por haber visto el comunicador de Daisuke, de la forma en que llegó y no encontró nada, de su introducción en el mar de las tinieblas y lo que había dicho Takeru. En ocasiones se podía ver la rabia de Yamato que apretaba los puños cuando Ken comentó sobre la fuerza de las tinieblas. También le contó acerca de cómo pudo lograr que Takeru volviera en sí, Yamato lo miró desconcertado, se preguntó así mismo como era posible que una persona como Ken fuera capaz de devolverle la conciencia a su hermano, después de todo, hacía tiempo que Takeru ya estaba muy desconfiado del jóven Ichijouji por su intromisión en la relación de él y Daisuke. Tal vez habría una explicación más adelante, se sentía sumamente aliviado y felíz de que su pequeño hermano estuviera descansando en la habitación del fondo. Eso se arreglaría después si había el tiempo y el momento.

- Ya es muy tarde Ken, ¿por qué no llamas a tu casa y dices que te quedarás?  
- No te preocupes, no quiero causarles más molestias. - obviamente, lo dijo no sólamente refiriéndose a quedarse.  
- Como tú te sientas, pero sugiero que lo que decidas, llames a tus padres para avisar.  
- Tienes razón.

Ken llamó contestando su padre, ahí le avisó que llegaría un poco tarde explicándole sobre la búsqueda de un amigo que se había perdido, al cabo de unos minutos, el chico colgó y regresó con Yamato.

- Mi padre me dijo que estaría esperándome en la estación cercana a mi casa para recogerme.  
- ¿En verdad? Menos mal, ¿quiéres que te acompañe?  
- Así esta bien, además, será mejor que no lo dejes solo por si necesita algo.  
- Cierto. - ambos caminaron rumbo a la puerta - Una vez más, gracias.

Ken hizo una reverencia, Yamato se quedó al pie de la entrada hasta ver como bajaba las escaleras. Cerró la puerta y se recargó en ella. Todo se le hizo un poco complicado al tratar de comprender como es que su hermano había caído en las fuerzas de la obscuridad, siendo que él mismo no perdonaba a nadie que usara aquél poder. Esperaba que algún día, su hermano mismo le contestara aquello. Decidió no hablar de eso al menos que Takeru mismo sacara el tema, para él, la pesadilla ya había terminado.  
Caminó para ir al teléfono, lo miró como cuestionándose, y en ese momento lo levantó marcando un teléfono conocido.

- ¿Taichi? Ya ha vuelto.

En la tranquilidad de su habitación, Takeru podía percibir los sonidos externos no con mucha claridad, su cabeza se encontraba un tanto mareada, su cuerpo lo sentía aún muy pesado, estaba exhausto. Apenas y podía comprender lo que le había pasado en el día. 

- "La esperanza puede perderse, puede olvidarse por un momento, puedes dudar de que continúa... pero jamás muere."

Las palabras de Ken hacían eco en sus pensamientos, las tenía tan memorizadas como si en ese momento el propio Ichijouji estuviera ahí diciéndolas. Takeru abrió un poco los ojos, otra vez venían a su mente las mismas palabras, vió las luces de la calle reflejadas débilmente en las paredes de la recámara.

- ¿Por qué? - se decía así mismo con voz baja.

Y sin decir más, minutos después, se refugió en una profunda somnolencia que lo dejó dormido.

En la mañana.

- ¡Estoy tan contenta de que Takeru-kun regresó! - la enérgica voz de Miyako resonó en el pasillo.  
- Aún más que se encuentre bien. - dijo Iori también alegre.  
- No quise llamarles en la noche ya que era muy tarde, así que disculpen por haberlos levantado tan temprano.  
- No te preocupes por eso, después de todo hoy es domingo, además nosotros te pedimos que no importaba la hora.  
- ¿Y cómo se encuentra ahora? - Iori trató de saber más acerca de la condición de su compañero.  
- Todavía no se levanta, pienso dejar que duerma todo lo que quiera, así se repondrá más pronto.  
- ¿Podemos venir a verlo después? - Miyako preguntó esperanzada.  
- Por supuesto, estoy seguro que eso lo animará.

Se despidieron y Yamato volvió a entrar al apartamento, desde muy temprano había llamado a los que le habían ayudado a buscar a su hermano, y como eran vecinos, Miyako e Iori fueron los primeros en ir a ver a Takeru. Yamato casi no había dormido, aprovechó gran parte de la noche en velar el sueño de su hermano, viéndolo dormir tranquilamente, y cuando a veces lo veía, lo reconfortaba cuando comenzaba a agitarse un poco, tal vez producto del cansancio, pensaba.   
Le dió algo de hambre así que fue a la cocina, aunque sintió cómo el corazón se le salía cuando vió la figura de Takeru en el lugar que cerraba el refrigerador mientras que con la otra mano sostenía un cartón de jugo de naranja.

- ¡¿Pero qué estás haciendo fuera de la cama?! - le llamó la atención dirigiéndose rápidamente enfrente de él.  
- Sólo vine a tomar un poco de jugo. Escuché que tenías visitas y no quise interrumpirte. - sonrió.

Yamato no sabía que hacer, quería mandarlo directamente a que se acostara, volverle a llamar la atención y decírle que no lo volviera a hacer. Por otra parte, él sabía que uno de sus puntos débiles era verlo sonreír, extrañaba tanto esa expresión que se le olvidó por completo el regañarlo, y en su lugar, se sentó a mirarlo tomar directamente del cartón, tal y como él le había enseñado de pequeño.   
Takeru por su parte, sabía que no podría su hermano regañarlo, se aprovechó de la situación y se sentó a su lado tambaleándose un poco, se miraron y se sonrieron.

- Gracias por preocuparte por mí.  
- Jamás me cansaré de repetirlo, eres mi hermano menor y siempre me preocuparé por tí.  
- Tal vez te preguntes que fue lo que pasó para que me comportara de esa manera ayer.  
- Si no tienes las fuerzas suficientes para contármelo, será mejor que lo dejemos para otro día cuando llegue el momento. ¿Qué te parece?

Takeru miró la mesa del desayunador, lo pensó unos instantes y asintió. 

- Supongo que debes de tener hambre.

Yamato abrió la alacena y comenzó a sacar un paquete de harina para hot-cakes, iba de aquí para allá sacando los ingredientes necesarios mientras que un Takeru complacido lo veía, de vez en cuando intercambiaban palabras y eso en cierta manera lo reconfortaba más al mayor de los hermanos, era un buen indicio de que ya se estaba reestableciendo.  
Sonó el timbre de la puerta y Takeru se iba a levantar, pero lo detuvo Yamato con un gesto de desaprobación y quitándose la harina del rostro, se restiró las arrugas de la ropa y se acomodó el cabello. Takeru sonrió en complicidad al recordar el motivo de aquellos gestos tan comúnes en su hermano en situaciones parecidas.  
Abriendo la puerta, Taichi Yagami entró apurado sin siquiera mirar al rubio mayor, atónitos los hermanos, vieron la ráfaga de aire pasar y la forma en que se plantaba enfrente del propio Takeru, cortado de aire y sudoroso en la frente, el moreno miró preocupado al chico con cara sorprendida.

- ¿Estás bien? ¿No te duele algo? ¿Sólo es cansancio o te heriste? - preguntó Taichi insistentemente mientras lo revisaba de pies a cabeza.  
- Ta...Taichi-san... - titubeó Takeru con la mano de Taichi en su frente.  
- Si tuvieras el tacto suficiente, jamás dejarás de ser tan impulsivo. - Yamato se había acercado cruzado de brazos, se notó el enojo en sus palabras causadas por Taichi que aún no lo había saludado.  
- No puedes culparme por preocuparme. - rió.  
- Gracias Taichi-san, me siento mejor hoy.

Taichi miró una vez más a Takeru, le sonrió y le alborotó el cabello provocando más ira de Yamato.

- Si que nos hiciste pasar un día agitado, - guiñó para dar a entender que era en broma - en verdad me alegra saber que estás devuelta con nosotros. - dijo con manos en la cintura, se escuchó un tosido, giró para mirar de quién era - Hey, Yamato, ¿a qué hora desayunamos?

La escena era en cierta forma, divertida, a los ojos de Takeru, le alegraba de verdad ya estar tan tranquilo y viviendo lo que siempre pasaba en su habitual mañana de domingo a lado de dos personas que apreciaba demasiado. Una vez preparado el desayuno, todos convivían alrededor de la mesa, de vez en cuando, Takeru sentía punzadas de dolor, pero se contenía el expresarlo ya que prefería estar ese día como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Pasó la mañana y habían recibido varias llamadas para saludar a Takeru, él mismo se negó, no tenía todavía la disponibilidad posible para atenderlos, agachaba la mirada cuando su hermano lo miraba con el auricular en la mano, Taichi se percató de cómo se arrugaba la ropa con las manos para contenerse. Respetaron su decisión inventando pretextos como que estuviera dormido o bañándose.   
Conversando en la sala, Takeru se había quedado dormido en el hombro de Taichi, éste procuraba que estuviera cómodo y Yamato sonreía satisfactoriamente al ver la tranquilidad que tenía su hermano.

- Ya no puedes faltar a más clases, Yamato.  
- Lo sé.  
- ¿Qué harás mañana lunes?  
- No puedo, no lo dejaré solo.  
- Yo tampoco quisiera que se quedara solo, pero ya es final de semestre y debemos de llevar el corriente de nuestras clases. Simplemente mañana debemos de entregar los trabajos que nos dejaron a principio de curso. Yamato, si quieres aprobar debes de comenzar a tomar en cuenta todo eso.  
- No tienes que decírmelo, tú mismo dijiste que no quieres que se quede solo, mi hermano está primero.  
- Pero, Yamato...  
- Taichi ya dije que...  
- Descuida hermano.

Ambos muchachos miraron dirección a Takeru, estaba con ojos entrecerrados aún hundido en el brazo de Taichi, había escuchado la conversación y había interrumpido.

- Takeru, tú no digas nada, yo sé lo que hago.  
- Precisamente por eso hermano, debes de ir mañana a la universidad. No hay necesidad de que repruebes el curso de esa manera.  
- No digas tonterías, aún no estás en condición de quedarte solo.  
- ¿Acaso no confías en mí? - abrió un poco más los ojos.  
- Yo no dije eso.

Takeru se acomodó recargado aún en Taichi, el chico de cabello castaño miraba al más jóven nostálgicamente, Yamato frunció el ceño incomodado por la pregunta de su hermano.

- Descuida, estaré bien. Si necesito algo, puedo localizarte por tu celular. Sólo necesito descansar, así que, no veo por qué no puedes ir a realizar tus labores, me pondré más tranquilo si lo haces.  
- No quiero que sientas que te estoy haciendo a un lado. - cruzó lo brazos Yamato.  
- Ya me has mostrado que no debo de pensar en ello.   
- Solucionado entonces, ya no hay pretextos para que no hagas tus trabajos. Y tú, - volteó nuevamente a ver al que tenía a un lado - más vale que te cuides o si no, no te quitarás de encima a tu sobreprotector. 

De la nada, un cojín salió disparado a la cara de Taichi, Takeru se hizo a un lado algo sorprendido, miró que su hermano fue el que lo había lanzado con tal fuerza que el chico Yagami se quedó aún con el cojín en la cara. Comenzaron a discutir mientras que Takeru se reía por lo bajo. 

Comenzaba a anochecer, era cuestión de minutos para ver como se pintaba el cielo a un azul más profundo y obscuro, Yamato estaba saliendo de la habitación de Takeru que se encontraba en la orilla de la cama escuchando las recomendaciones de su hermano. Ya comenzaba incluso a repetir todo, pero ante la insistencia de Taichi y la confirmación de haber comprendido por parte de Takeru, lo obligaron a ya despedirse muy en su contra. Se vió empujado por Taichi buscando la salida y se escucharon a lo lejos los reclamos de cada uno para perderse la voz en las escaleras y avisar que ya se habían retirado.   
Takeru soltó un entrecortado suspiro, miró a su alrededor, otra vez estaba solo, apagó varias luces, incluyendo la que estaba usando en una pequeña lámpara para quedarse nuevamente en la tranquilidad de la noche. Miró a través de la ventana del balcón, recordando en los recovecos de su memoria lo que le había pasado últimamente, ya no quería afligirse, simplemente tenía ciertas dudas que quería entremezclarlas y hacerlas más fáciles de disolver, preguntas que aún tenía y que deseaba el poder contestar, ¿cómo lo lograría? No era eso lo que le preocupaba, era más bien la simple idea de saber si era posible él mismo de aceptar las respuestas.

El sonido repentino de la alarma del relój de la cocina lo sacó de su ensimismamiento, qué rápido se pasa el tiempo cuando se esta hablando con uno mismo, pensó, recorrió la sala con la mirada, muebles inertes que se hallaban en su misma condición inmutada, no se sintió tan apartado como creía, formaba parte de un complejo sitio, ya comenzaba a creer que no podría sentirse diferente.   
Pasó los dedos en el frío cristal de la ventana, se percató de que tenían la misma temperatura aquél objeto y su piel.   
Como si el propio tiempo no quisiera que Takeru siguiera con sus pensamientos, se escuchó en todo el apartamento el timbrazo sordo de la puerta. El chico se extrañó, ¿quién sería? ¿Acaso su hermano regresó con el afán de dejar todos sus estudios y cuidarlo? Caminó para llegar a la entrada, cuando iba a alcanzar el picaporte, se detuvo en un congelado momento, ¿y si era alguno de sus compañeros que vinieron a verlo? Después de todo, se había negado en todo el día, agachó la mirada y guardó silencio, tal vez podría fingir que no había escuchado, ya diría mañana que había tomado algo para conciliar el sueño y por eso no escuchó el timbre.   
Una vez más, el toquido resonó, se enojó consigo mismo el rubio, era una tontería la posición que estaba adoptando, ya no había necesidad de esconderse, se sintió cobarde. Cuando el tercer timbrazo apareció, Takeru abrió en una ráfaga instantánea la puerta.

El shock era impresionante que las pupilas del chico Takaishi se dilataron, la puerta habló en un chillido de tornillos cuando se abrió de par en par una vez que la soltó por el producto de la sorpresa.   
Con la cabeza cabizbaja, el matíz de la cabellera del sujeto que había tocado se enmarcó más con la luz de afuera dejándo ver un poco los ojos.

Ken Ichijouji estaba haciendo una reverencia mientras que Takeru intentaba explicarse por qué estaba ahí.

- Discúlpame por haberte levantado, pero creo que ha llegado el momento.

Takeru entendió perfectamente el significado de aquella oración, el momento había llegado, así es, el momento de que las preguntas que rondaban en su cabeza ya fueran contestadas, el momento para aceptar las respuestas, era ahora cuando ya podía hacerle frente.   
Con un movimiento de su cuerpo, se hizo a un lado para darle a entender a Ken que podía pasar, esto lo agradeció el mismo que entraba; con pasos torpes, Takeru cerró la puerta mientras prendía la luz de la sala y se dirigía a la cocina.

- ¿Algo de tomar? - sécamente preguntó a su invitado.  
- Lo que sea esta bien. - tranquilamente trató de sonar Ken.  
- Jugo - dijo detrás de la puerta del refrigerador.  
- Si. - se acercó léntamente a la barra del desayunador.

Se notaba ampliamente la tensión que enmarcaba la escena, era en cierta forma, extraño. Takeru no sabía como reaccionar aún, parecía que todavía estaba en sus pensamientos mientras que Ken intentaba aparentar su nerviosismo evitando el ver a Takeru. Dos vasos estaban en la barra mientras que eran servidos de líquido anaranjado, no pudo evitarlo, Takeru vió a Ken mientras hacía esto, después de todo, él lo ayudó a regresar y por más que intentara ser indiferente a su presencia, no podía.

- Gracias. - tomó el vaso Ken con ambas manos.

Takeru apartó su mirada de él y fue a guardar lo que sobraba de jugo, hizo lo mejor posible de aparentar que no estaba haciendo tiempo para que hablaran, pero él mismo ya no podía seguir con el juego, fue el primero en hablar.

- Quisiera agradecerte por lo que hiciste.  
- No tienes que mencionarlo.  
- Aunque, no entiendo... - cerró la puerta del refrigerador y se quedó parado - ¿por qué? Después de como te traté la última vez... yo...  
- Tú lo dijiste, de alguna manera estamos conectados por lo que... la obscuridad nos hizo.

Takeru lo miró sobre su hombro pensativamente, acababan de tomar un tema el cual era muy delicado para ambos por lo que habían vivido antes y precisamente esa última vez en el mar de las tinieblas. 

- Pero eso no es todo por lo que vine.  
- Tu dirás... - lo dijo sin darle importancia tomando un trago de jugo mientras caminaba rumbo a la sala.  
- Necesitaba hablar contigo de... algo que tal vez ya sepas.  
- No me gustan las adivinanzas Ichijouji.   
- Es sobre Daisuke.

Takeru se detuvo cuando estaba a unos pasos de sentarse, no lo quiso admitir pero, aquello comenzaba a agitarle el corazón, apretó el vaso con fuerza y trató de simular el estar tranquilo, se sentó haciendo que Ken se parara para ir a la sala también, se sentó en el sillón de enfrente aún nervioso, no dejaba de sostener el vaso de jugo y sólo miraba para abajo sintiendo la penetrante mirada de Takeru a cada movimiento que hiciera. 

- Si quieres saberlo, entre Daisuke y yo ya no hay nada. No tienes que decírme sobre él porque sería inútil.  
- Precisamente, sé que tengo que ver en ello, ¿o me equivoco? - miró de reojo a Takeru.  
- Para nada, pareces estar bastante informado. - por más que lo intentara, Takeru no podía evitar el ser sarcástico.  
- Así es, todo comenzó cuando ustedes dos nos dijeron que estaban juntos. Todo estaba bien, de hecho jamás sentí la necesidad de lastimar a nadie, tal vez eso era lo que yo trataba de imaginarme cada vez que los veía. Estuve equivocado, no dejaba de sentir el terrible dolor que era para mí el que los dos estuvieran disfrutándolo. Por tal motivo, siempre me negaba a cualquier evento o reunión que hacian para vernos todos, era mejor así, pero fue inútil, ya que él... él vino a mí.  
- No quiero oír más. - Takeru detuvo a Ken con un sonido fuerte del vaso sobre la mesa. - Lo menos que quiero ahora es escucharte decír esas cosas, ¡¿crees que me agrada o que me servirá después de lo que acabo de pasar?!  
- ¡Necesitas saberlo!  
- ¡¿Para qué?!  
- ¡¿Acáso no quieres saber lo que orilló a Daisuke el que te dejara?!  
- ¡No se necesita leer una novela sobre ello para saberlo! ¡Lo dijiste hace unos momentos, él fue a tí! - Takeru se puso de pie colérico gritándole a Ken. - ¡El te escogió desde un principio, Ichijouji!   
- Te equivocas. - miró a Takeru todavía tranquilo, esto lo enojó más al otro que apretaba los dientes.  
- ¿Ah sí? ¡¿Entonces qué fue?! Ichijouji, es demasiado claro lo que me estás diciendo, no sé a que viene todo esto, así que mejor será que te va...  
- ¡El que viniera Daisuke a mí no fue lo que orilló el que te dejara!   
- Sólo quiero saber si esta conversación tiene algún sentido en especial.  
- Créeme, lo tiene.

Takeru miró desconfiado, no sabía que hacer, quería sólamente hacer que se fuera, que lo dejara en paz, irse a tumbar a la cama y olvidar todo aquello, bastante había tenido hace un día como para revivir todo. Aunque no podía hacer eso, en verdad quería escuchar, además, Ken lo había ayudado. Tuvo que tragarse su orgullo y se sentó recargando su brazo sobre su mejilla en actitud de escuchar sin mucho ánimo.

- Todo comenzó con tus viajes, él venía de vez en cuando a verme, simplemente eramos los mismos amigos, hasta que él comenzaba a recordar los viajes al Digimundo, yo pensé que lo hacía simplemente por nostalgia, pero él estaba organizando sus sentimientos, al menos eso me dijo una madrugada cuando no podía ya dormir con todo eso en su mente y vino a verme. Me confesó que sentía algo por mí, que había la posibilidad de que él estuviera confundido, ya que tú pertenecías a su vida en esos momentos.  
- Aún no le veo sentido a esto. -miraba hacia otro lado.  
- ¿Sabes? No eres el único que pensó que la obscuridad me usaba para llamarte.  
- ¿Ah? - Takeru tuvo que volver su atención a él con esas palabras.  
- Yo también lo pensé durante mucho tiempo, sobre todo cuando estaban Daisuke y tú juntos.  
- ¿A qué te refie...?

Takeru se quedó pasmado al ver la mirada de Ken, era remontarse a verlo cuando lo había conocido, pero sin la mirada de desprecio, tenía algo extraño que no podía evitar el dejar que le llamara la atención.

- Entonces ví la oportunidad, me dejé llevar por lo que quedaba de obscuridad en mí. Creímos que la semilla se había detenido, pero jamás contamos con la promesa que hice cuando aún crecía dentro de mí.  
- ¿Promesa? - arqueó la ceja.  
- Únicamente le dije a Daisuke que tratara de quitarse esa confusión en su cabeza sobre sus sentimientos, y fue entonces como a escondidas tuvimos lo nuestro.  
- Ichijouji, únicamente estás dando vueltas a todo. Díme de una vez qué rayos tiene que ver todo lo que me dices. - Takeru comenzaba a desesperarse con el juego de palabras de Ken.  
- Tú lo supiste, ¿no es así? Comenzaste a notar más distante y más extraño a Daisuke, su actitud era distinta hacia tí de pronto.

Takeru comenzó a mirarlo ahora con resentimiento ya que aquello era verdad.

- Y yo, simplemente seguí con un afán, con una idea en mi cabeza que no me dejaba pensar claramente, se mezclaron tantas cosas que ya no sabía que estaba haciendo, hasta un día en el cual te ví antes de que te fueras nuevamente.  
- Te refieres a...  
- Sí, ese día en el que unos chicos comenzaban a molestarme y tú llegaste a alejarlos.  
- Iba rumbo al aéreopuerto ese día.  
- Así es, y no te importó perder el avión ese día, porque te quedaste conmigo hasta que me calmara. Ese día me ayudó a ver otra vez todo con claridad y de nuevo recordé lo que tenía que hacer, pero jamás imaginé el dolor que estaba produciendo.  
- ¿Por qué, Ichijouji, por qué lo hiciste? Si amabas a Daisuke, simplemente tuviste que decírmelo y yo hubiera comprendido antes de desentrañar esa verdad por mis medios.  
- Tenía que cumplir con la promesa...  
- ¡¿Qué promesa?!  
- ¿Jamás te has preguntado por qué de todos los niños elegidos, tú fuíste el único que pudo hacerme frente?  
- Cuando eras el Emperador de los Digimon...  
- La obscuridad nos llamaba el uno al otro Takeru, y yo me sentía el único capaz de entenderla, o al menos eso creí cuando te conocí esa vez.   
- En tu fortaleza...  
- Así es, tú peleaste conmigo y sin darte cuenta me estabas demostrando tu conciencia hacia la obscuridad mejor que la mía, no podía creerlo, pero nos detuvieron en nuestra pelea, y antes de que te pudieras dar cuenta, yo ya había hecho una promesa.  
- Nuestra pelea la dejaríamos para otra ocasión...  
- Y tú me las pagarías...

Takeru entonces se dió cuenta de todo, se levantó tan rápido del sofá dejándose llevar por la conmoción de recordar todo aquello.

- La semilla de la obscuridad dejó eso marcado para el momento indicado en que pudiera hacerlo, al principio creí que era inconscientemente, o que tal vez era algo que pronto se pasaría... A veces, lo que ves no es precisamente lo que crees.  
- Daisuke lo sabía, que estabas con él sólo por un capricho... ¿Pero por qué tuvo que dejarme por eso?   
- En realidad, no tiene la culpa, cuando pude aclararme la mente se lo dije para ya no seguir lastimándolo, pero él se dió cuenta también de lo que en realidad yo estaba haciendo.  
- ¡¿Si sentías lo mismo por Daisuke, por qué lo usaste?!  
- Aún no entiendes, ¿verdad?  
- ¿Cómo?

Ken se levantó dejando el jugo en la mesa con cuidado, caminó hacia Takeru y lo aventó al sillón, el mismo se dejó caer producto aún de su debilitamiento, cuando abrió los ojos pudo ver el rostro de Ken cerca del suyo, estaba inclinado sobre él.

- Todo lo hice por una razón... Todas las veces que los veía juntos, lo felices que eran, lo que provocabas en Daisuke, yo lo quería para mí. No quería que lo compartieras, él no entendería tan bien como tú lo haces, cuando te conocí lo supe... 

Ken tomó el rostro de Takeru con su mano libre, el rubio miraba asombrado.

- Que te amo, Takeru.  
- ¡¿Qué dices?! ¡¿Cómo puedes decír esas cosas después de todo el daño que has provocado?! Es imposible que crea esas palabras.

Takeru se quitó de encima a Ken con lo poco de fuerzas que le quedaban, lo hizo a un lado para dejar que él se levantara y caminara rumbo a su habitación, pero la mano de Ken lo detuvo una vez más cuando la sintió en su brazo, se trató de zafar pero únicamente eran intentos fallidos, Ken tenía más fuerza obviamente porque no había recibido lo que él el día anterior.

- ¡Es verdad lo que te digo! Mi promesa no era únicamente para lastimarte de esa manera, lo de Daisuke vino sin que me lo propusiera, pero una vez más fuíste tú el que impidió que continuara.  
- ¡¿Y eso crées que me pone más felíz?! En lo que a mí respecta, todo lo que dices no tiene significado para mí.  
- ¡Haré que lo sea!

Y con un movimiento rápido, Ken tiró al suelo a Takeru, el impacto provocó que el rubio ya no tuviera más fuerzas para moverse, miró a un lado la noche que se escabullía por la ventana del balcón, ¿estaba pasando en realidad todo eso? Sus fuerzas ya no recaían en su energía, era su propio corazón que ya no tenía las ganas suficientes de debatir aquello, miró nuevamente a Ken quien estaba sumamente melancólico, ahora dudaba de las palabras que le había dicho, ¿habían sido ciertas? lo que sentía, ¿era cierto?

- Takeru... sé que te provoqué un gran dolor, quiero demostrarte que lo que siento es real.

Suavemente, Ken acarició con sus dedos el rostro de Takeru, jugó con su cabello y con lentitud comenzó a besar sus manos. Takeru miraba todo sin importancia, ya estaba exhausto, era simplemente un juguete más de un niño caprichoso, así que lo dejó jugar, tal vez más tarde tendría la fuerza suficiente para retirarse. Por ahora, dejaba que hiciera lo que quisiera, miraba al techo recordando todo lo que había pasado antes, estaba sin ninguna emoción en su rostro, ya estaba cansado.  
Aunque el contacto de los labios del chico comenzaron a hacerlo sentir extraño, eran tan gentiles y tan nerviosos que sabía que no lo estaba haciendo por venganza o por algún capricho... tal vez era el efecto del cansancio lo que estaba haciéndole pensar eso.

Ken por su parte besaba el cuello de Takeru con cuidado ya que sabía que aún estaba adolorido, pasó su mano por la línea de la cintura del rubio hasta llegar a desabrochar la camisa que llevaba puesta de abajo para arriba, Takeru notó lo rojo del rostro de Ken y quiso evitar el sonreír, ¿acaso aquello le estaba gustando? Cerró los ojos evitando ese pensamiento, no aguantó mucho, al sentír el contacto de la lengua de Ken cerca de su pecho, lo llenó de sensación electrizante y decidió mirarlo. Por unos momentos sintió la necesidad de ser buscado de esa manera, borrar lo que le había pasado en su último encuentro, quizá por eso no quiso detenerlo ya.  
Para el chico Ichijouji, reaccionar así era nuevo para él, pero quería en verdad demostrarle a Takeru sus sentimientos, así que continuaba su exploración con sus dedos alrededor de los pezones de Takeru con lentitud, para él era como si estuviera viviendo un momento que tal vez después se lo arrebatarían, así que quería hacer todo lo posible por dejar todo el corazón en lo que hiciera.

Cuando Ken llegó nuevamente al rostro de Takeru, se detuvo, miraba los labios de Takaishi como algo que todavía no se hacía merecedor, la sensación de querer besarlos era demasiado grande, pero si no recibía respuesta alguna, podía sentir quebrar todas sus ilusiones. Y esto precisamente lo concibió también Takeru cuando lo vió dudoso y pensativo, observó las veces en que el chico de cabello azul se acercaba pero se detenía, fue entonces cuando rió por lo bajo.

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿El amenazante Ichijouji se ha retractado de lo que prometió?  
- Yo...  
- Porque yo no seré así...

Takeru decidió tomar el juego ahora para él, en ese momento logró poner a Ken contra el suelo y él se colocó encima, lo tomó por la barbilla con una mano para abrir bien su boca y así hicieron el primer contacto con los labios. Ken no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, lo estaba besando, jugaba con su lengua dentro de él, sintió como le latía el corazón rápidamente, y decidió contestar aquello, sus manos pasaron al cabello rubio para atraerlo más a él, Takeru sonrió maliciosamente cuando vió la respuesta y rápidamente le quitó la camisa a Ken y bajaban más sus besos de posición en su cuerpo, por su parte, el chico de la Bondad pasaba sus manos por la línea de la espalda que se encorvaba. La sensación electrizante de antes volvía a la mente de Takeru, se retiró un poco para mirarlo, ahí acostado, con el cabello alborotado sobre la frente sudorosa, sus mejillas enrojecidas y sus ojos entornados a él con mirada de estar soñando todo.

- Ken...  
- Takeru, en verdad, lo siento...  
- Entonces...  
- Sólo quiero demostrarte que lo que siento es sincero... que es verdad.   
- No quiero lastimarte.  
- No lo harás.

Takeru se dió cuenta que eran verdad sus palabras, lo sintió igual cuando lo rescató de la obscuridad, y ahora Ichijouji estaba ahí con él dispuesto a entregarle su amor creyendo ciegamente en que lo recibiría, sintió furia porque no quería hacer lo mismo que Daisuke le había hecho, ya estaba exhausto de jugar así con sus sentimientos, ¿qué debía de hacer?  
Un abrazo de Ken lo respondió todo, cuando lo volteó a ver, vislumbró su rostro y sintió la necesidad de sentir lo mismo que estaba experimentando. Y lo decidió, quería sentir la bondad de Ken en él.

Lo acostó con cuidado completamente en el piso y le quitó el cabello del rostro, acarició una de las mejillas y lo besó con más ternura, hasta que lo hizo más pasionalmente y comenzaron a demostrar el nuevo sentimiento que nacía entre ellos. 

Takeru pasó una de sus manos por dentro del pantalón de Ken y comenzar a masajearlo lentamente tomando el miembro con cuidado, Ken soltó un ligero jadeo alcanzando un gemido corto, el rubio sonrió y aumentó un poco más la velocidad. Ichijouji tomó por la nuca a Takeru para evitar el que se detuviera y así casi sentarse para acercarse un poco más a él y besarlo para ahogar los sonidos que aparecían en su garganta. Takaishi continuaba su trabajo, mientras poco a poco iba desponjándo de la ropa que llevaba puesta el otro chico con la mano libre que le quedaba, se separó de la boca del chico azul y lo miró nuevamente cuestionándolo con los ojos, Ken lo miró con absoluta confianza y ternura rodeándolo con sus brazos y sujetarse bien hundiéndose en el hombro de Takeru, el rubio soltó un suspiro al haber recibido la respuesta que buscaba y decidió entonces dejarse sentir dentro de Ken apoyándose de la cintura de él y lograr lentamente entrar, mientras el chico del mismo nombre comenzaba a soltar un par de lágrimas a causa del dolor que le producía esto.

- Sólo un poco... después no dolerá... - murmuró Takeru en el oído de Ken mientras seguía abriéndose paso.  
- S-sí... - se alcanzó oír Ken en el hombro.

Takeru se acomodó un poco más dejando que su miembro al fin pudiera entrar completamente en Ken mientras que el chico de la Bondad no pudo evitar el gemir un poco más fuerte y aumentar la velocidad de sus respiraciones, sus uñas se encajaban más en Takeru para tratar de controlarse pero los movimientos del chico de la Esperanza comenzaron a ser más placenteros hasta relajarlo y disfrutar aquello al igual que su acompañante quien se percataba de las nuevas sensaciones que Ichijouji producían en él. Y antes de que se diera cuenta, Takeru ya estaba saboreando el momento lamiendo el cuello y hombro de Ken.

Asomaba una nueva mañana, distinta en todos los aspectos, donde se pensó que habría soledad, reinaron sentimientos encontrados.   
En una cama y con una sábana cubriéndole, Ken estaba profundamente dormido. A su lado, un chico rubio miraba cada respirar de su acompañante. 

- Buenos días. - dijo Takeru cuando se percató de los ojos semiabiertos de Ichijouji.  
- ¿Ah? ¿Ya amaneció tan de pronto?   
- Creo que no te dejé mucho tiempo para dormir, - se sentó mientras se ponía algo de ropa que estaba en el suelo - sobre todo porque hoy tienes clases.  
- ¿Tengo que ir a fuerzas? - dijo Ken mientras restiraba los brazos.

Takeru se sorprendió de aquello, y no pudo evitar el mirar de reojo a Ken.

- Además, yo no me estaba quejando.

Enseguida, Ken abrazó por detrás a Takeru el cual tuvo que sonreír mientras pasaba su mano por aquellos brazos. 

- Entonces, ¿por qué no duermes otro poco más? Yo me daré una ducha y prepararé el desayuno.  
- Espera, yo puedo hacerlo, necesitas descansar. - iba a salir de la cama Ken.  
- Creo que te diste cuenta que ya estoy mucho mejor, - sonrió maliciosamente Takeru mientras volvía a acostar a Ken - además quiero llamar a mi madre para que sepa que estoy bien. Te avisaré cuando todo esté listo.

Ken se dejó acostar y antes de que se retirara Takeru, tomó una de sus manos y la acarició con su mejilla hasta cerrar los ojos para seguir durmiendo. El rubio tuvo que admitir dentro de sí que aquello le gustó. 

Takeru salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta para evitar despertarlo cuando hablara por teléfono. Lo primero que hizo fue tomar un baño, cuando salió de la regadera, se dió cuenta que estaba realmente mucho mejor, pasó su mano por su pecho a la altura del corazón y sintió latidos armoniosos, cerró los ojos en sensación de plenitud.   
Ya perfectamente vestido, pasó por el teléfono y notó la señal de tener mensajes nuevos, así que accionó el botón para reproducirlos mientras iba a la cocina a revisar que había para desayunar.   
Sonaron varios mensajes, desde uno en el que su madre le pedía que se comunicara lo más rápidamente posible, hasta la de un vendedor de larga distancia.

- «¿Takeru? ¡Habla Miyako! Gracias por prestarme el libro, llámame para saber cuando estarás en tu casa y así devolvértelo. ¡¿Me trajiste algo de París?! [¿Miyako-san, por qué le dices esas cosas?] Cállate Iori, ¡ahh! ¡Bueno, luego nos vemos!»  
- Siempre tan llena de energía - rió Takeru al escuchar el mensaje.  
- «Soy tu hermano, ¿dónde estás? Te fuíste sin avisarnos... llámame»  
- Hermano...  
- «Soy mamá, ¿estás con Yamato? Estoy algo preocupada, no me has regresado la llamada, espero que lo hagas pronto, hay dinero para comprar algo de comida en el cajón de la entrada. Te quiero.»  
- Será mejor que le hable de una vez. - caminó hacia el teléfono.  
- «¿Hola? Takeru-kun, soy Hikari. Esto, ya van varias veces que trato de localizarte pero no lo logro, espero que todo esté bien y que puedas llamarme cuando puedas. Esperaba verte, ahora que regresaste. Avísame si es que regresarás a París.»  
- ¿Hikari? Para qué querrá verme... le llamaré más tarde.

Takeru habló con su madre, obviamente ella le reprochó por no haberle llamado, después de un par de tontas excusas, hablaron con más calma, él le tenía plena confianza y podía contarle sobre muchas cosas que le pasaban. Su madre sabía perfectamente lo que había tenido con Daisuke, y cuando le contó que ya no eran una pareja, se preocupó bastante.

- Descuida, ya estoy mejor, me tomó algo de trabajo pero... creo que todo se ha resuelto.  
- «¿Estás seguro?»  
- Claro, de hecho, también a mi me sirvió para darme cuenta de lo que pasaba y no seguir engañándome.  
- «Puedes venir acá conmigo cuando quieras hijo, tu hermano se ha encargado de casi todo así que si quieres tratar de alejarte de...»  
- Gracias mamá, pero creo que por ahora estaré bien así. Si necesitas que vaya, ahí estaré.

El sonido de un timbre interrumpió la llamada.

- Mamá, tocan la puerta, iré a abrir. Me ayudó hablar contigo. Claro, yo le daré tus saludos, también a Taichi... También te quiero, adiós.

Colgó y se dirigió a la entrada aventando al sillón la toalla que llevaba en los hombros. Abrió la puerta y sonrió.

- Hola Hikari-chan.  
- Por fin te veo, Takeru-kun.  
- Vámos, pasa. ¿Tienes sed o hambre?  
- Yo tomaré algo del refrigerador, siéntate, ¿qué no te dijeron que tienes que descansar?  
- Veo que todos están empeñados en eso. - dijo sonriente mientras se sentaba.  
- Nos preocupaste, no sabíamos qué hacer, yo... no sabía que haría si no te encontraba. - comentó cabizbaja Hikari, se sentó con dos latas de refresco.  
- Descuida, ya estoy de regreso, jamás me perderás. - la tomó de las manos.  
- Siempre me lo has dicho. Gracias. Toma. - le pasó una de las latas.  
- Hace unos momentos escuché tu mensaje, sonaba casi urgente, ¿algo en especial?  
- En realidad, sí. Desde hace mucho debí decírtelo, pero dudé ya que tú... estabas con Daisuke.  
- Bien, ahora creo que puedes decírmelo. - sonrió amargamente.  
- Takeru-kun, tú sabes que ambos tenemos un lazo muy especial desde que eramos niños.  
- Por supuesto que sí, eres la chica más especial que he conocido, formas parte muy importante de mí Hikari-chan. - entrelazó los dedos con los de ella, Hikari miraba con ternura.  
- Por eso creo que me vas a creer cuando te confiese lo que no te he dicho por mucho tiempo.  
- Claro que te creeré.  
- Creo que es tiempo que sepas la verdad sobre... el accidente de Daisuke y Ken.  
- ¿Te refieres al del auto?  
- Así es, todo comenzó la noche en que Mimi-san nos visitaba por terminarse el periodo de exámenes (también para nosotros, sólo que tu los adelantaste para irte a París). Decidimos celebrar en el departamento de mi hermano y nos reunimos. Desde antes yo tenía sospechas del porqué Ken no se presentaba únicamente cuando tú estabas, lo relacioné de igual forma a la actitud que Daisuke mostraba en esas ocasiones. De hecho, no fuí la única que se dió cuenta.  
- ¿Quién...?  
- Tu hermano, Yamato-san también se percató de lo mismo.   
- Sí, creo que también me dí cuenta por la forma en que veía a Daisuke cuando se encontraba conmigo. Por ende, supongo que Taichi-san también lo sabía. - Takeru tomó un sorbo del refresco mientras que Hikari asentía.  
- Nos habíamos terminado lo que tenía mi hermano para beber, así que le pidió a Daisuke-kun que fuera a comprar más y de paso algo de comida. No lo encontrabamos, así que yo fuí a buscarlos y... los encontré en el pasillo.  
- No tienes que detenerte.  
- No creas que estaba pasando algo entre ellos, simplemente escuché que Ken quería terminar con todo lo que había entre él y Daisuke-kun, ahí fue cuando me enteré que mis sospechas eran ciertas. Mi hermano me dijo que me estaba tardando y salió también al pasillo, creo que se sintieron incomodados, así que ambos fueron a comprar cosas en el auto de Jou-san. Takeru-kun, por favor, ¡perdóname por no habértelo dicho! Ken me confesó al otro día que se sentía mal por haber jugado de esa manera con los sentimientos de ustedes dos, que no era su intención... Ya que él... te...

La mano de Takeru apretando la de Hikari la interrumpió, él sonreía como si no hubiera pasado nada.

- No tienes por qué disculparte, supiste ser buena amiga, pensaste la forma en que reaccionaría si lo sabría, ¿no es así?  
- ¿Cómo puedes llamárme amiga cuando algo tan importante no pude decírtelo?  
- Porque sabías que de todas formas no te creiría, además iba a cuidar a Daisuke de sus heridas.  
- ¿Siempre eres así tan apasionado en todo lo que haces?  
- Lo supiste bien cuando estuvimos juntos una temporada. - guiñó mientras le pasaba la mano por el cabello dulcemente.  
- ¿Entonces, qué piensas?  
- Estuvo bien, las cosas debían de pasar así por alguna razón. Además, únicamente así me desengañaría de una vez por todas. También pude encontrar un nuevo sentimiento que creí perdido para siempre.

Hikari miró a la mesita del comedor y vió dos vasos, uno ya comenzado y otro casi lleno. Sonrió a sabiendas de lo que había dicho.

- Pero dime, ¿cómo te ha ido con Willis? ¿Has ido a verlo? ¿Cómo siguen sus dos digimon?  
- Vino de visita a Japón, trajo a ambos digimon y bueno, las cosas entre los dos van bien por lo que parece.  
- Recuerdo cómo no te quitaba la vista cuando fuímos a Estados Unidos, si no hubiera sido porque el hermano de su digimon se volvió loco, seguramente se te hubiera declarado de una vez.   
- Dices tonterías, también a Miyako se le insinuó. - fingió molestarse - Fue divertido cuando nos volvieron niños por unos momentos.  
- Eran buenos tiempos aquellos...   
- Sí...  
- Tienes una gran pareja Hikari-chan, espero que todo siga bien entre ustedes.  
- Take...

La alarma del relój de Hikari se activó, checando la hora se asustó un poco.

- Dios mío, ya es tarde y quedé de verme con Willis antes de ir a clases. ¿Takeru-kun no te molesta si me voy?  
- Descuida, estaré bien, además ya te enteraste de que no estoy solo.   
- Siempre tan perceptible. - le sacó la lengua y ambos se fueron a la puerta de la entrada - Sólo quiero que sepas... que lo de Ken, es real... lo que siente.  
- Lo sé. - la miró seguro.

Hikari no perdió oportunidad y lo abrazó, salió corriendo para que no se le hiciera tarde, desde ahí Takeru la despedía agitando la mano.  
Afuera del conjunto de departamentos, Hikari tuvo que recargarse sobre una pared, tomó su bolsa para apretarla cerca de su pecho.

- Aunque hayan pasado 4 años, jamás me perdonaré por dejarte ir Takeru-kun... - miró hacia arriba - Tuve una gran pareja, es verdad... y la dejé ir... 

Caminó alejándose de ahí para encontrarse con el chico rubio de Estados Unidos con el que había quedado de verse.

Takeru cerró la puerta y recargó la cabeza un poco para suspirar y pensar en aquellas cosas. Aún parecía ser que no se había resuelto todo pero cada vez le era más claro y con ello, el peso de su malestar se iba disminuyendo. Unos pasos lo hicieron mirar hacia atrás.

- ¿Tuviste visitas?  
- Era Hikari-chan.  
- Ah... - Ken se puso algo nervioso y miraba a otro lado.  
- No tienes que ponerte así, ella sólo me dijo que todo lo que dijiste era verdad. Ella es mi mejor amiga así que tuve que escuchar todo.  
- Supongo que quieres saber qué hizo que Daisuke tuviera el accidente con el auto.

Takeru fingió el estar pensando aquello, después puso su distintiva cara sonriente y le dió de palmadas al hombro de Ken mientras regresaba a la cocina.

- Ya habrá tiempo después para eso, me muero de hambre. Veamos, creo que tengo todo lo necesario, sólo creo que...

Y el chico siguió buscando cosas para el desayuno y hablando como si no hubiera pasado nada, Ken se quedó satisfecho con esto y se sentó con una ligera sonrisita en los labios.   
Terminando el desayuno, Takeru lavaba los platos y se los pasaba a Ken que los secaba.

- Terminando esto, necesito ir a comprar algunas cosas. - Takeru pasaba la esponja sobre una sartén.  
- ¿Quieres que te acompañe? - terminaba de secar un plato.  
- No tardaré mucho, prefiero que te quedes. - lo miró a los ojos cuando le pasó la sartén ya lavada  
- Esta bien. - Ken comprendió aquello.

Finalizaron y Takeru fue a la habitación por una chaqueta, en el recibidor se sentó para ponerse los zapatos mientras que Ken miraba ahí parado.

- Si llama mi hermano, dile que estoy dormido... o que estoy tomando una ducha. Me mataría si supiera que salí.  
- Claro, yo le diré.  
- Te lo agradezco. - sonrió mirando hacia arriba.  
- Ah... ¿Takeru-kun?  
- ¿Sí?

Ken se hincó y abrazó por detrás al chico Takaishi, el cual puso su mano sobre uno de los brazos y suspiró.

- ¿Y eso por qué fue?  
- Simplemente... necesitaba abrazarte.

Se pusieron de pie y ya se iba Takeru cuando se detuvo y dió media vuelta.

- La obscuridad... ya no la necesitas, así que detén nuevamente el crecimiento de la semilla, - Ken abrió los ojos - creo que nos eligió a los dos por una razón, pero ahora estaremos juntos.

Salió por la puerta y Ken miró al suelo, afirmó las palabras de Takeru cerrando los ojos y repetirlas como no queriendo que se escaparan.

Minutos después, vemos al chico rubio caminar con una dirección bastante conocida para él, se detuvo a lado de un gran árbol, sopló el viento y pudo ver un conjunto de edificios.

- Daisuke...

Dentro de un departamento comenzó a oírse el timbre en eco por todas las habitaciones.

- ¡Un momento! - la figura de Daisuke se movió en la cocina, apagó rápidamente uno de los quemadores de la estufa y caminó a la entrada - Rayos, todavía tengo que desayunar, preparar mi mochila... cómo es que ahora vienen a interrumpirme, se me hará tarde otra vez... - refunfulló entre dientes mientras recogía un par de platos y se acomodaba el uniforme.

La abrió sin dar tiempo a reaccionar, ahí de pie como veces anteriores, estaba Takeru. El semblante alegre que le caracterizaba ahora estaba enmarcado en tranquilidad, sus ojos azules lo miraban profundamente. Daisuke se había quedado perplejo por esto, iba a abrir la boca pero otra voz lo interrumpió.

- Buenos días, Daisuke-kun... - entrecerró un poco más los ojos Takeru.  
- Ah... sí, hola...   
- Lo siento, debí haberte avisado que vendría. Pero creí que era mejor si te veía lo más pronto posible.  
- Claro...

Daisuke no tenía ni la más mínima idea de como reaccionar, la última vez que vió a Takeru fue para decirle palabras hirientes de no darle importancia el último momento que estuvieron juntos. Una ola de culpabilidad lo estaba golpeando directamente en su corazón, comenzaba a pensar que por su culpa aquél chico debió de haber pasado un momento muy amargo, hacer que sus amigos atravesaran el tiempo con el corazón encogido en angustia. Su mirada se lleno de arrepentimiento y amargura mientras la agachaba, no se sentía capaz de verle al rostro ahora al chico... Unas manos en sus hombros lo alejaron de aquella sensación. Takeru lo miraba sin culparlo.

- Lo menos que quiero, es verte así. - le dijo aún con esa mirada entrecerrada y tranquila.  
- ¡Cómo no quieres que me ponga así! Te hice pasar momentos horribles, yo y mi grandísima boca... yo no tenía derecho para... Jamás debí... Yo no soy nadie para... - titubeaba mirando al otro lado.  
- Daisuke-kun es mi amigo. - sonrió.

Y lo sintió... Daisuke pudo sentir esa sensación de paz en su corazón, las palabras de Takeru llevaban más significado, era su manera de haber pedido disculpas y también haberlo perdonado. No necesitaban más palabras, sus miradas se encontraron para darlo más a entender. Era el chico de la Esperanza que había conocido desde hace ya tantos años, no lo pudo evitar, se perdió en los ojos azules del rubio, era como cuando estaban juntos como pareja, ¿de verdad habían pasado por todo eso? Ahora todo se sentía tan distinto, como si jamás hubiera ocurrido algo, las manos de Takeru en su cuerpo eran tibias y su garganta dejó de temblar.

- Aún tienes que prepararte para ir a clases. - miró su relój - Será mejor que te apresures, no querrás llegar tarde.  
- Sí, ya estaba por... por terminar. - mintió sin dejar de verlo.  
- Los veré después en la salida, será mejor que una llamada telefónica y podrán verme.   
- Er, sí, yo les avisaré. - no se le ocurrió otra cosa más que decir.  
- Bien, debo irme... Cuídate, Daisuke-kun. - le dió una palmada en el hombro y con una última mirada de reojo antes de darse completamente la vuelta, se marchó cerrando la puerta.

Daisuke se quedó igual en el recibidor, nada lo inmutaba con su vista al frente y perdida, hubo un movimiento, el de sus puños cerrándose. Corrió a la ventana que daba a la calle y el estacionamiento, miraba a todas partes a través de ella y encontró a Takeru que se marchaba con sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, el cabello dorado siendo movido por el viento y la chaqueta agitarse de la misma manera. Golpeó el vidrio y se dió cuenta que ya no quería mirar, no podía hacerlo, algo se agitó en su pecho y su mente se nubló. Volvía a recordar lo que había pasado la noche de su accidente sólo justo momentos antes.

==

- Vaya Ken, la camisa que traes puesta luce muy bien.  
- ...

Daisuke que tenía el control del volante dió un giro para que el auto diera la vuelta en una esquina, a su lado, Ichijouji cruzaba los brazos y miraba hacia afuera con la ventanilla abajo.

- Estas muy tenso, porque no dejas que...  
- No dejes de mirar el camino, podría ser peligroso. - una voz tensa y fría se escuchó, Ken miró de reojo al frente.  
- ¿Puedo preguntar por qué ese tono? - Daisuke frunció el ceño.  
- No intentes fingir, sabes perfectamente porqué estoy hablando así.   
- Vas a venir otra vez con esas tonterías.  
- ¡No son tonterías! - Ken tuvo que dirigir su vista ahora al chico.  
- No es mi culpa que de pronto tuvieras esas nuevas sensaciones... además desde un principio sabías bien que yo estaba con él.  
- Precisamente, lo sabía, pero ahora no quiero seguir con esto.  
- No parecía eso apenas ayer en la mañana cuando hice esa visita rápida a tu casa. - sonrió con picardía.  
- Sabes perfectamente que eso ya no significa nada. He tomado mi decisión.  
- ¿Ah sí?  
- Daisuke-kun, es inútil, sabes perfectamente mis sentimientos.  
- Eso es estúpido. - Daisuke apretó los dientes al mismo tiempo que sus manos al volante, hizo un movimiento rápido con el coche que hizo que Ken tuviera que sujetarse del asiento.  
- ¡¿Por qué te pones así?! ¡Tú mejor que nadie debería de comprenderlo! Sobre todo porque ya no sientes nada por Takeru...  
- Eso no tiene nada que ver. - dijo enfadado - Además, ¿por qué él? No voy a dejarlo. ¡Hay muchas otras personas, no quiero que tú...!  
- ¡Estás siendo egoísta! Antes de comenzar con todo este juego empecé a decirte lo que llegaba a sentir poco a poco por él y lo que hacíamos a sus espaldas, y a tí nunca te importó. ¿Ahora me das a entender que no vas a dejar que yo...? - Ken empezó a exasperarse por la actitud de su compañero.  
- ¡Creí que si estabas conmigo podría hacerte olvidar eso que sentías por él! - Daisuke también ya elevaba el tono de su voz y constantemente volteaba a ver a Ken.  
- ¡Escúchame, sabíamos que sólo esto era un juego! Sobre todo porque tú ya no sabías realmente lo que sentías por Takeru. Pero conmigo es distinto, Daisuke-kun tu sabes que yo...  
- ¡No quiero escucharlo otra vez! - volvió a dar un girón a las llantas del auto.  
- ¡Si no amas a Takeru, mejor sería que lo dejaras!   
- ¡No lo haré si planeas ir corriendo para ir con él!  
- ¡Sólo estás jugando con él y lo lastimarás más!  
- ¡NO QUIERO ESCUCHAR MAS, ENTENDIDO! - Daisuke estaba furioso y respiraba agitadamente.  
- ¡Pero yo lo amo!  
- ¡TE DIJE QUE...!  
- ¡CUIDADO!

Daisuke se dió cuenta que ya no miraba al frente, un grave error que hizo irse a la mitad del camino con consecuencia de ya estar casi en el carril de circulación contraria, estaba todavía temblando por la furia de haber escuchado las palabras de Ken que no podía maniobrar bien para regresar a su carril, Ken se dió cuenta de la aproximación de una camioneta e intentó ayudar a Daisuke a dar la vuelta completa al volante, fue tanta la urgencia de hacer esto que ambos no prestaron atención a los movimientos que hacían y la consecuencia no fue otra que el auto girar y chocar contra un poste de luz el cual se dobló ligeramente con la presión del auto que impactó fuertemente hasta doblar la lamina que daba a una de las puertas, precisamente del lado del conductor. Donde estaba Daisuke.

Hubiera jurado que habrían sido horas, Daisuke abrió los ojos lentamente mientras se veía atrapado entre el frío metal que lo oprimía cada vez más, escuchaba una voz a lo lejos. Pestañó un par de veces para aclarar su vista y enfocar mejor, movió ligeramente la cabeza pero no sentía dolor, la adrenalina en su cuerpo se lo impedía en esos momentos, miró hacia abajo y vió su brazo con sangre. Se encontró siendo llamado por Ken, lo reconoció y sonrió, se dió cuenta que también él estaba sangrando por cortadas en su rostro. 

- ¡Daisuke-kun! ¡Daisuke-kun! ¡Respóndeme!  
- Ken...  
- Gracias al cielo...

Intentó quitarle el cinturón de seguridad a Daisuke, pero el chico alcanzó a mover la mano para llevarla a la mejilla de Ken, temblaba.

- ¡Mejor no te muevas! - volteó a todos lados - ¡Alguien ayúdenos! ¡Una ambulancia!  
- Tengo miedo...  
- No debes, ¡pronto estarás bien! - volvió a mirarlo.  
- No... tengo miedo, de perder a Takeru.  
- ¿Cómo...?  
- El ha sido... - se recostó para atrás con su mirada al techo del auto - una de las m-mayores experiencias que ha tenido - comenzó a sentir el dolor de sus heridas al fin - mi corazón...   
- Daisuke-kun... - murmuró con indicios de lágrimas en sus ojos.  
- No estoy m-molesto por que sea Takeru del que te h-hayas... - lo miró de reojo, no quería repetir esas palabras otra vez - tengo envidia de lo que sientes por él... - aspiró lentamente mientras sentía el ardor de la sangre correr producto de sus heridas - Yo quisiera sentirlo también...  
- Pero...  
- Por eso... intenté estar contigo para saber si... dentro de este juego que ambos llevabamos... p-podía llegar a definir al fin mis sentimientos... - cerró los ojos - Soy un grandísimo idiota... a-al llegar a pensar que de esa manera... lo lograría.. ugh... - el dolor comenzó a intensificarse apretando más los ojos.  
- ¡No digas esas cosas, ahora no es el momento, por ahora concéntrate en pensar que todo estará bien! - la voz de Ken era de preocupación y angustia, a pesar de estar asustado intentaba darle seguridad a Daisuke, pero no perdió la atención a lo que le decía llegando a comprender la actitud del chico del Coraje y la Amistad.  
- No lo merezco Ken... Prefiero que conozca a alguien con quien comparta los mismos sentimientos que él... Dejaré a Takeru.

El dolor nubló nuevamente su mente, se sintió exhausto y no pudo seguir despierto, tuvo que dejarse otra vez ser mitigado por el sueño, ya no escuchaba los gritos de Ken llamarlo por su nombre. Todo dió vueltas, sólo sintió la necesidad de ver a alguien, abrir los ojos y escuchar su voz... En la mente de Daisuke se dibujaron los ojos de Takeru y su figura ensombrecida, sonrió y ya no sintió nuevamente dolor. 

==

- Abrí los ojos... y ahí estabas... Tal y como había deseado. 

Recargada su frente en el cristal de la ventana, el puño de Daisuke se apretaba tanto que temblaba, los ojos del chico estaban abiertos pero habían quedado líneas de lágrimas que habían recorrido sus mejillas. Se incorporó abriendo la ventana y dejar que el viento empezara a borrar esas marcas en sus ojos. Pestañeó y dejó de apretar su puño, abrió ligeramente la boca.

Fue como si de pronto todo se hubiera aclarado, sólo habían pasado un par de minutos desde que Takeru se había ido, aún podía verlo a lo lejos caminar lentamente entre los árboles del parque. Dió media vuelta y alcanzó el teléfono regresando rápidamente a volver su vista a esa figura alejarse, marcó un teléfono bastante conocido para él, con el auricular en el oído volvió a recargarse en la ventana ahora abierta con la ayuda de su brazo abajo de su mentón para apoyarse.

- ¡Hola-hola!  
- ¿Taichi-san?  
- Oii, ¡¿Daisuke-kun?! Casi es hora de que empiecen las clases...  
- ¿Lo siento, no te haré llegar tarde?  
- Lo digo por tí, yo tengo la primera hora libre. - rió por lo bajo.  
- Sólo necesitaba decirte algo...  
- Claro, er... ¿pasa algo malo?  
- No... al contrario.  
- Vámos, dime qué sucede. - la voz de Taichi sonaba alegre.  
- Al fin, puedo sentir lo mismo...  
- ¿Lo mismo?  
- Puedo definirlo...  
- Daisuke, te refieres a...  
- Sólo que ya es demasiado tarde. Pero no importa, me siento bien de saber que ellos son felices juntos. Tuve mi oportunidad, la perdí, está bien.   
- ¿Y... quién...?

Los ojos de Daisuke se prendieron como chispas reflejando felicidad combinada con amargura, a lo lejos veía la figura casi perdida de cierto chico rubio.

- ¿No es curioso?  
- ¿Ah?  
- ¿Que éste sentimiento que tenemos por esa persona, sea precisamente... por nuestros mejores amigos?  
- ¿El mejor amigo de Daisuke Motomiya o...?  
- Sí, en esta ocasión lo sé... es de Daisuke Motomiya. - sonrió melancólicamente.

Daisuke continuó hablando, Taichi remarcaba el gran coraje y sentido de la amistad que Daisuke tenía al saber que a pesar de que ahora no podía tener el cariño de antes de Takeru, era ahora distinta la manera en que veía las cosas. Tal vez era algo duro, pero pensó que quizá el tiempo podría hacer algo a su favor. Miró el relój y gritó asustado, despidiéndose de Taichi corrió rápido por su mochila (metiéndo de golpe todas las cosas de su escritorio), corriendo a la cocina por una tostada que dejó en su boca para ir al recibidor y ponerse los zapatos.   
En el camino a su colegio pudo darse cuenta de lo bien que se sentía. Y quién sabe, posiblemente algún día se vería recompensada su espera, por ahora sólo disfrutaría de la esperanza y de la bondad que le brindarían sus amigos. Se detuvo cuando llegó donde antes se quedaba de ver con Takeru bajo un árbol de cerezo.

- No importa... porque esto que siento ahora, es real... 

Con una última sonrisa al cerezo, terminó su tostada, la campana del colegio se escuchó y corrió lo más rápido que podía para llegar a su clase con la emoción de que al final del día, podría ver al que le producía ese sentimiento: el amor.

= FIN =

Li Akari   
190903-3.07am


End file.
